Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Another Tales
by COLINZBERTRAM
Summary: A mysterious Course 2 student entered the First High School with his companion. He had some unfinish business with Shiba Tatsuya back to the time of long and forgotten distance past. Who is he and what is he is aiming for to accomplish? The future of Tatsuya and his companions are no longer the same when the Wheel of Fortune started to more again.
1. Chapter 1

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei / The Irregular at Magic High School

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Another Tales: Another Irregular at Magic High School

PHASE 00 – Crush of the Two Worlds, Idea, Believes of Justice and Freedom

Magic.

It is a product of neither legends nor fairy tales, but instead has become a technology of reality since a time unknown to people.

The first verifiable record dates back to AD 1999.

The incident, in which unknown police officers to public knowledge ( nameless and personal identities ) possessing special powers stopped a nuclear act of terror carried out by a fanatic group in order to fulfill the prophecy of destroying humanity, became the first verifiable case of magic in modern times.

Initially, that unusual ability was termed "Supernatural Power". An ability that was present in a person as a result of a purely inherent, sudden mutation, whose systematization as a technology which could be spread among the masses was thought to be an impossible thing.

That was an erroneous notion.

Through the research of "Supernatural Power" by both the influential Eastern and Western nations, the existence of people who were imparted "Magic" was gradually made public. It became possible to reproduce "Supernatural Power" through "Magic".

Of course, talent is required to do that. However, only those who are blessed with a high aptitude can attain a mastery that can put them at a professional level, much like those who possess ability in the fine arts or sciences.

Supernatural power became a technology systematized through magic, while magic became a technical skill. A "Supernatural Power User" became a "Magic Technician".

Skilled Magic Technicians, capable of suppressing even nuclear weapons, are powerful weapons to a country.

At the end of the 21st century — in the year 2095, the various nations of the world, which are far from unified, locked in a race to nurture Magic Technicians.

Magic High Schools:

Nationally established high schools for the purpose of nurturing "Magicians", the practitioners of modern magic, at the nation of rising sun

There are a total of nine such schools set up in the country; namely Japan.

The locations of the premises are:

First High School: Hachioji ( Kanto, Tokyo )

Second High School: Nishinomiya ( Kinki, Hyogo )

Third High School: Kanazawa ( Hokuriku, Ishikawa )

Fourth High School: Hamamatsu ( Tokai, Shizuoka )

Fifth High School: Sendai ( Tohoku, Miyagi )

Sixth High School: Izumo ( Sanin, Shimane )

Seventh High School: Kochi ( Shikoku, Kochi )

Eighth High School: Otaru ( Hokkaido )

Ninth High School: Kumamoto ( Kyushu, Kumamoto )

Among these, the First to Third schools have a fixed quota of two hundred students who are divided into two courses, Course 1 and Course 2 ( The Third High School terms them as "Specialized Course" and "Normal Course" ). The difference between Course 1 and Course 2 students lies in the availability of instructors; if we take away the availability of a personal instructor, then the curriculum between the two courses are the same. While the Fourth to Ninth schools, each with a quota of a hundred students, provide instructors to all the students, the level of their instructors is a notch lower compared to those of the First to Third schools. Even though various schools follow the curriculum guidelines set by the National University of Magic, there are also schools that have their own special characteristics. For example, the Third High School places emphasis on practical battle magic, and, in contrast, the Fourth High School places emphasis on a large number of highly complex manufacturing magic which are valuable in areas of magic engineering. Aside from the different focuses in the types of magic, there are also schools that specialize in magic usable in a particular environment. The Seventh High School teaches; separate from the normal curriculum, high level magic that has practical usability above water or seas, while the Eighth High School integrates practical outdoor lessons on magic useful in regions of extreme cold or mountainous regions where the living environments are extreme.

The First High School is affiliated with the National University of Magic.

It is an upper-level, magic institution known to send the most graduates to the National University of Magic every year.

At the same time, it is also an elite school that churns out the largest number of excellent Magic Technicians ( in short, Magicians ).

With regard to magic education, there is no official stance on providing an equal opportunity in education.

This country does not have the luxury to do so.

Furthermore, childish, idealistic debates revolving around the clear disparity that exists between the capable and the incapable are not tolerated.

Thoroughly talent-driven.

Harshly competence-oriented.

That's the world of magic.

In this school where only elites are accepted, right at the start of enrollment, the students are already divided into high achievers and low achievers.

Even if two individuals are both freshmen, they are not necessarily equal.

Even if they are blood-related siblings.

The students who have the emblem design of an eight-pedaled flower on the left side chest area of their blazers are called "Blooms", while the Course 2 students who don't have that are likened to weeds that have no blooming flowers, and are sneered upon as "Weeds".

The quota for the freshmen in this school is two hundred.

Among them, one hundred of them entered this school as Course 2 students.

The First High School, which is affiliated with the National University of Magic, is an institution established under national policy for the purpose of nurturing Magic Technicians.

In exchange for a granted budget from the country, it had the obligation to produce definite results.

Every year, this school produces over a hundred graduates who either enter the University of Magic or enroll in a Magic Technical Institute of Specialized Higher Training.

While it's a pity, the fact is that magic education is a trial-and-error thing. Accidents, which go beyond the level of minor mishaps, can easily happen directly through magic slip-ups from practice training and experiments. Even while the students are aware of the dangers involved, one will bet one's future on one's own talent in magic and the possibility that exists in oneself, and walk the path to become a Magician.

When there are only handfuls that possess such talent, and that talent is highly valued by society, few would throw it away. Even more so for the young men and women who have yet to reach their individual maturity; rendering them unable to pursue a road outside of a 'brilliant future'. Another fact, as a consequence of such a belief system getting fixed inside of them, is that, many children have been burdened with 'wounds' from that belief system.

Thanks to the accumulation of know-how, most accidents resulting in deaths or handicapped bodies have been eradicated.

However, one's talent in magic can be easily impaired from a psychological component.

Every year, the number of students who have dropped out as a result of being unable to use magic due to the shock of an accident is by no means small.

The ones who fill the gap are the Course 2 students.

Upon enrolling in schools, they are allowed to participate in classes, use the facilities and access data, but they lack the most important component in their studies, that they are not entitled to receive personal instruction in practical magic skills.

They can only learn on their own, and show results through their own efforts.

If they can't do that, they will have to graduate from a normal high school.

If one does not graduate from a magic high school, one cannot pursue studies in the University of Magic.

Given that the number of people who can teach magic is very insufficient, it was unavoidable that the more talented ones be given priority. Right from the beginning, Course 2 students are accepted under the condition that no one will teach them.

Publicly, it is forbidden to call the Course 2 students "Weeds".

However, in part, one can almost say that this has become a well-known derogatory term for them, a term that is rooted even within the Course 2 students themselves. Even the Course 2 students have to recognize that they are no more than spares.

Looking at the blood-related siblings, namely first year Course 2 student Shiba Tatsuya the elder brother and first year Course 1 student Shiba Miyuki the younger sister separated their own way after entered the gate of First High School together, a student in his Course 2 uniform looked at the said siblings from behind a tree when someone is standing behind him silently before she broke the silence between them.

"Your majesty, is they the special siblings that you have spoken to all of us during our stay in this land?"

"It is them, Marie", the said student replied to his companion in her Course 1 uniform. "Soon, they are going to choose between the ultimate fate of salvation and destruction of this world with their companions; no matter such decision is based on their free will or otherwise! Furthermore, Marie!"

"Yes, you're majesty!"

"Please continue to address me as Colin as before from now on", the said Course 2 student turned around and faced his companion directly and spoke to her in his decisive voice of authority. "No matter what had I become, I am still the freedom mage of no border restriction back to the time we met each other at the first time. Please always remember that no matter what had happened during the incoming future!"

"Your majesty…"

"It's Colin Z Bertram, the mage of no border restriction; even I have become one with the Sword Emperor and no longer considered to be a human being….."

Marie moved forward and held the body of Colin tightly with her both hand when Colin moved toward her. She intercepted his words before Colin could finish his statement.

"Enough of that, Colin; you are always the human that I known since the time we met each other and nothing is going to change our believe no matter what had you become", Marie spoke to the most important person in her life. "We, the Strike Witches and Knight Princesses from Order of the Mirage Knight, will never let go the hand of yours even you are going to become the enemy of the entire world!"

"In order to return the faith that you and the others are willing to put on my hand, I am going to change this world into a gentle and better place for all of you to live for your finest; something that rightful to all of you in the first place!" Colin replied to one of his most beloved and protective Knight Princesses in his more decisive voice that showed his new personal character as the most powerful legendary magic logical weapon even exist through time and space, the Sword Emperor, and the newly selected master of magical dimensional super battleship "Crimson Mirage Cross".

Not for Glory!

Not for Fame!

Not for Power!

Not for Wealth!

Just fight for a better and gentler place for those he holds dear so that they could live in their finest!

It is a simple ( or maybe selfish ) ultimate wish and goal that Colin had made his decision to accomplish for the wellbeing of those he holds dear after he is being entrusted the ancient power; namely the Sword Emperor and the"Crimson Mirage Cross" from the long distance past through time and space. Colin had made his oath that he is going to accomplish the said objective at no matter the cost.

Even it means to directly rebel against the order in this world.

In order to accomplish such objective, he had no regret even it means to destroy the current one and replaced it with a better and gentler world to those he holds dear.

He is willing to carry the said sin by himself alone; an offence against the current order in this world. He is going to choose and walked upon the newly appeared third path of the possible incoming future instead of the first and second path that is going to appear during the incoming future; if no one is going to do anything about the current situation.

"….If mankind refused to more forward, nothing is going to chance and it is something that I am never going to allow…."

Colin spoke to himself silently when Marie is walking toward the building of Course 1 in order to carry out her entrusted mission to observe the younger sister from the target blood-related siblings.

Marie may seemed-to-be harmless from her kind, gentle and no-love of war personality in the first place but being a member from the Strike Witches; she is also known as the Knight Princess of Neol ( Snow Crystal ) in the Order of the Mirage Knight. At the same time, Marie is never a regular combat magician but instead; a tactical class combat magic technician in the current international magician system ( anti-army class mage from the standard of Mirage Knight ) when she is able to dominate the battlefield by her own like the legendary Goddess of War, thus made her one of the most dangerous combat magicians existed in the world.

After Marie is no longer within the range of his eye sight, Colin walked to the building of Course 2 when the mysterious smile appeared on his face. It is never the kind and gentle smile that he is showing to those he holds dear like Marie. It is never the infamous cold, cruel and dangerous smile that resulted as the ultimate image for his enemies to see when they are either brave or foolish enough to stand on his wrong side. It is the smile of exciting; an emotion to show the newly crowned King of Sword is looking forward to finish his incomplete duel with the King of Celestial Lion Heart; the King that holds the forbidden power of destruction and creation within his both hands at the same time from the long, forgotten distance past through time and space!

"So, let us get this over this time should we; Shiba Tatsuya", Colin….the current supreme magic logical weapon spoken to no one but the thin air. "Or should I address you as the hidden supreme mage from the land of rising sun!"

NEXT CHAPTER: PHASE 01 - Dance of Princess Knight of Blue Sky, Wind Hime of Aoki and the King of Sword.

"…the decision of yours is based on being the life of a magician or being a human being…"


	2. Chapter 2

Previous from **PHASE 00 - Crush of the Two Worlds, Idea, Believes of Justice and Freedom**:

"So, let us get this over this time should we; Shiba Tatsuya….the King of Modern Magician opposite to the Executor of God; the King of Ancient Magician in the Empire of Rising Sun!"

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Another Tales: Another Irregular at Magic High School

**PHASE 01 – Gathering at the Soil of Rising Sun**

Colin never likes the aura in the First High School due to the negative relation between its Course 1 and Course 2 students. However, it is part of his plan to meet his opponent from the long and forgotten distance past. Due to this, he had to live with it before the time is come when Colin could move to the next phase of his plan.

However, he is glad that Marie is being accepted in the Course 1 so that she could observe the younger sister of his opponent in the same class. In fact, his present in the First High School at this moment had nothing to do with the younger sister of his opponent. On the other hand, the present of his companion is actually under her own request when it is impossible for him to turn down. It is because the will of Marie is never from herself alone but instead; the will from her sisters-in-arm whose shared the name of Valkyries, the Maidens of War.

Nevertheless, Colin still found that there are a number of interesting people gathered around his opponent when each of them is special for their own strength and power. Such condition made him recalled the memories which he entrusted from the Sword Emperors of long and forgotten distance past; although his opponent and his companions still had no idea what the fate had planned for them ahead.

Furthermore, seeing him how to handle the almost all-out-conflict between his allies from Course 2 and the students from Course 1 made Colin once again realized that his opponent is always the one he used to be not matter how the time and space had changed. It is because his opponent is always the King who is able to gather companions and allies around him even he never had such an intention at all!

Nevertheless, he believes that the said incident is going to catch the attention from the heads of Student Council as well as Public Morals Committee. Due to this, Colin is able to foresee his opponent is going to get in far more trouble as well as being involved to more incidents no matter he is going to like them or otherwise.

At this point, it seemed that only Shibata Mizuki; his classmate in the first year class E other than his opponent's younger sister is able to discover the abnormal element from his opponent because of her ability of Over-sensitivity to Spirit Particle Emission. Due to the fact that he realized a number of incident is going to appear in this land where he is going to stay for a while; Colin decided to do nothing about his opponent yet before the time comes.

Furthermore, he did have his personal business to handle after returned to the land of rising sun since long time ago. Colin believe that before he left this country again once he fulfilled the said promise from the previous Sword Emperor when he became the heir of the most powerful logical magic weapon through time and space; he had to take care whatever unfinished business with his family before to put his plan into reality.

For the relation between the Course 1 student ( Blooms ) and Course 2 student ( Weeds ) in the First High School, Colin had no intention to do anything in this moment. It is because such condition is only a small piece of fragment from the entire puzzle; the seed of chaos when the super natural power known as "Magic" is introduced to this world!

Something had to do about the current situation around the world; otherwise nothing is going to change during the incoming future but it is not the suitable time yet!

In fact, during the said incident a few days ago, Colin is actually felt impress to Shibata Mizuki because of her courage to stand against the Course 1 Students; an inner strength that never expected from her gentle personality.

Furthermore, the said incident also made him to recall his own memories long time ago before he left this country. Being an irregular magic technician, Colin did not have the same magic abilities like his family but instead; the elements that only could understand and mastered by himself even before he and the logical magic weapon known as Sword Emperor become the same entity. Due to this, he left his family by the time he is able to take care himself and travelled around the world as a freelance magic technician as well as a mercenary at the same time. It is the time when he met Marie at the first place at the Europe Continent; followed by her other sisters-in-armed in USNA ( United States of North America ) and ultimately, became his current self who is no longer a human being but the logical magic weapon!

In fact, the unseen connection between the Sword Emperor and its Knight Princess is the only element to prevent Marie to intervene the said incident in her full force. It is because the fact clearly showed that Marie is never willing to enroll the Course 1 in the first place if someone else could take the mission to observe the younger Shiba on her behalf. Furthermore, Marie had no love and clearly dislikes how most of the Course 1 students treated the Course 2 student as irregular or replacement! In fact, Colin realized that Marie is always ready to teach those childish Course 1 students how to behave themselves and know their places; since being a mage means to walk upon the path of death and by the time a magician prepare to use his magic to harm or kill someone else, the said magician should ready himself or herself to be harmed or killed at the same time!

Colin used to believe that as long as his opponent, Shiba Tatsuya, is able to gather all the attention from Student Council, Public Morals Committee and Club Management Group; he could focus on his personal business until he finished the incomplete duel with Tatsuya. Unfortunately, he realized that he is being far more involved by the incidents occurred in the land of rising sun than he supposed to be before he could put his plan into the reality!

All these incidents are related to two critical elements: the Princess Knight of Blue Sky and the Holy Maiden of Orleans. Unknown to Colin at this moment, these elements are not only related to him from the past; but during the present and ultimately, the unseen and indecision future at the same time!

**SCENE CHANGE - **

"I am sorry for your waiting, Colin", Marie spoke to the Course 2 student waiting for her at the joint sector between the Course 1 and Course 2 education facility. It did take some time but she finally able to address his name like the first time they met each other instead of his newly gained status and title. "Let's go home together!"

"It's all right, Marie; let's return to our home", Colin replied gently when Marie walked beside him; although the term of home is never the place he came from long time ago. Instead, it is a place where he is going to stay with Marie before their reason to stay in this country is over.

"Is there something wrong", Marie asked Colin when she found that something is in his mind.

"Nothing important", Colin shook his head when replied to his companion. "Let's go and I am looking forward for tonight's dinner."

Afar from Colin and Marie, a lone figure in the First High School Course 1 female uniform looked at the said couple when multiple numbers of emotions appeared from her beautiful face. In fact, she never expected to reunion with Colin under the current condition. Not to mention to see someone who is as close to him as a love couple!

Unknown to Colin, his relation with Marie is actually similar to the Shiba siblings in the point of view from those distasteful Course 1 students ( in the point of view from Marie ). Due to this, some Course 1 students started to switch their attention to Marie after the said incident when Shiba Miyuki enrolled the Student Council as its secretary under the request from Saegusa Mayumi the Student Council President. Meanwhile, Shiba Tatsuya enrolled the Public Morals Committee as one of its enforcers under the request from Watanabe Mari; Chief and Big-Sister figure of the police-like organization as well as evil friend of Saegusa Mayumi all role in one. Although it is still a secret to other students that Colin and Marie lived in the same apartment, it is never a secret that Marie shared most of her time with Colin asides from her duties of observation to Miyuki who shared the same first name with one of her sisters-in-armed. Furthermore, the said magic technician is also one of the Knight Princesses in the Order of Mirage Knight when answered directly to his majesty and a few number of high rank members in the knight order.

"Greeting, Marie; can we talk to you for a moment", the male student and leader of the group spoke to Marie in the hallway during the break period in the morning course.

"Greeting to you as well, may I ask what are you like to talk about", Marie replied in her official tone without any emotion at all instead of her used to kind and gentle voice to others; since she clearly realized that these group of students had no difference from the group that caused the previous incident related to Shiba siblings in the first place!

"I believe that it is better for you to remain a distance from the Weed; as long as you are a Bloom like us." The said student replied.

"I have no idea what are you taking about", Marie countered the statement from her opponent. "Care to enlighten me what is the meaning of yours? Otherwise please don't waste my time!"

"Everyone in the class know that you are always closed to a Course 2 student and it is never a good idea in the First High School", another female student followed. "No matter what condition it is never something for Course 1 student like us supposed to do!"

"Are you saying staying beside a Course 2 student when I am a Course 1 student is against the rules of the First High School, or the rules of the Student Council as well as Public Morals Committee?" Marie narrowed her eyes when the aura around her becomes cold and dangerous. "According to my knowledge about the rules of First High School, there is no rule to restrict the student to befriend with no matter they are Course 1 and Couse 2 student! Care to enlighten me again who give you the authority to question the matter my personal affair?!"

After her statement, the aura from Marie is like an ice storm ready to explode and destroyed everything in its path! However, it seemed that no matter in what place or time there is always a braver that is either brave or foolish enough to step on the said landmine!

"Marie, you should behave like a Bloom as long as you are a Course 1 student like us", a male student from the group gave his final warning to the female student in front of them. "Stop befriending with that lowly Weed, otherwise something unpleased may happen!"

"Something unpleased maybe happen to me, is that what you are saying", Marie replied in her emotionless tone like a cold dagger. "You have said something you are not supposed to, do you ready to face the consequence from the statement of yours!"

"You are the one who ask for this", a number of students from the group active their CADs ( Casting Assistant Device ) and aimed to the position of Marie. However…

"What had happened to us", a female student from the group asked when the leader suddenly found that all of them had been frozen by some kind of magic which casted by Marie in front of them.

"Impossible, how can she casts such multiple targets magic without the preparation period", the said leader spoke to himself when Marie revealed an extremely cold smile from her face. Meanwhile, she is holding the active CAD in her right hand but instead of frozen those idiots into ice figures; Marie chose to cancel the freeze magic when she found that someone is going to intervene the incident. In fact, under other situation, the idiot who insulted the name of his majesty is already become nothing but a number of ice fragments on the ground!

"Stop it right there, all of you", a female student walked toward the group and Marie when her CAD is activated. "Unless its self-defense, head-to-head or wide range area target magic attacks is criminal acts! Although I am not from the Public Morals Committee, I am going to handover all of you to the Public Morals Committee if you still want to continue the violence act in here!"

"Olivia Aoki, the Wind Hime of House Aoki", the leader tightened his fist after he is able to regain the control of his body like the others in the group. In fact, the said female student in front of them is never an official member of Public Morals Committee. However, she is still one of the secretaries from the Student Council. Being one of the members from student council, she had far more authorities over them. Not to mention Marie is willing to stop what she is planning to do only because of her interfere!

"Let's go, everyone!" Unwillingly, the leader called for the tactical retreat. It is because such option is far better than to face the incoming punishment from the Public Morals Committee. Furthermore, he had a feeling that Marie is never as innocent as she seemed-to-be from her surface; especially when the time one of the students from his group clearly insulted the said Course 2 student as Weed! Although nothing is going to change the fact that Course 1 students are being labeled as Blooms when Course 2 students are being labeled as Weeds; it is still an unspoken rule from the student council and high school faculty that the term of Weed should not be spoken openly in public!

After the group had left, Olivia spoke to Marie again. "May I have some time with you, Marie?"

**SCENE CHANGE -**

On the rooftop of the First High School Course 1 Education facilities, two girls in their young age face to face with each other when they are in the same uniform; one of them us in an ice blue outer dress when the other one is in her windy green outer dress.

"May I ask what you are like to talk about, Lady Aoki", Marie replied when spoke to Olivia in her family name instead of the first name like they used to. It is because she clearly realized that what Olivia is going to talk about is something serious; something which going to step over her border and a forbidden topic to all his majesty's Knight Princesses!

"Marie, what is the relationship of yours to Colin Aoki?" Olivia asked when she tried the best of herself to remain calm and compose. In fact, since the first day of enrollment to the First High School, Olivia is totally caught in her surprise that when she met her elder brother who left his family behind long time ago. Furthermore, someone who being her classmate but at the same time had an unusual close relationship with her elder brother!

"In short, what you are like to ask is my relationship with your elder brother", Marie replied when her tone is never her used to gentle and kindly voice to others but instead; the cold dagger like tone when she spoke to the group during the previous incident at the hallway. "My answer is short and simple; it is never something related to you anymore because of how you treat him since the first day you met him in here! Lady Aoki, you are supposed to his younger sister. However, you treat him like someone you had never known in your lifetime every time when crossed the path of yours to each other. Or is it because you are a Course 1 student so that you believe it is logical to treat your elder brother in such means since he is a Course 2 student?!"

"…." Olivia is totally caught in surprise by the statement from Marie. In fact, even the student in front of her is in the same class as her; Olivia never expected such a strong front from the always kind and gentle Marie when she turned down the offer from Saegusa Mayumi to enroll the student council as one of its members shortly after her same request to Shiba Miyuki. Olivia still remembers the statement from Marie when she turned down the offer from the student council president immediately without a moment of reconsideration:

…..the Student Council is supposed to be an organization formed and based on protecting the interest of student as one of the three student ruling organizations besides the Public Morals Committee and Club Management Group. However, I don't believe that the Student Council had fulfilled its supposed duties in its current status….

In short, Marie had clearly pointed out the lack of Course 2 student present in the student council had already lost its supposed responsibilities. Due to this, she had no intention to enroll the student council when the Course 2 student is never allowed to being part of the said organization in the first place!

Last but not least, Marie questioned the means of what made a Couse 1 student difference from or better than a Course 2 student; not to mentioned she clearly believe that Course 1 student never had the supreme position over the Couse 2 student and thanked to the said rift in the First High School, the students already been divided into two hostile parties instead of a unity body that aimed for greater good and a better future for mankind!

"If you can't answer my question then I believe there is nothing for us to talk about anymore", Marie spoke to Olivia again when she walked passed her body. "Colin Aoki may be your elder brother and member of House Aoki in the past but no longer at the time we spoke to each other in here! If you and others who is foolish enough to insult his name again in public, ready to face the consequence for your actions from all of us!"

It is no longer a warning but clearly an oath that is upheld by the unknown Marie to Olivia when Marie left the rooftop. Being a member from one of the ancient and element magician houses under the surface of official magician ruling body in Japan, namely the Ten Master Clans, their primary assist houses and hundred minor families, Olivia had more experience to handle and face the death or alive condition during her lifetime when compare to other regular student in the first high school. Due to this, she knew that the statement from Marie is serious when she is always ready to carry out her actions if the condition is necessary! Furthermore, not to mention she use the term of us instead of herself alone!

"Marie, who are you actually?" Olivia whispered to no one but the thin air at the rooftop.

**\- SCENE CHANGE -**

At the same time when Marie is talking to Olivia at the rooftop, Colin is walking at the joint section of Course 1 and Course 2 education facilities when he is being called by someone from his back.

"It had been a long time for us to see each other, Instructor Bertram!"

Colin turned around and found that a female student in crimson hair ran towards his position when her friends are following her. She is wearing a Couse 1 student female uniform with the outer orange dress.

"It is better for all of you to address me as Colin Aoki at this moment, since I am no longer your acting instructor back to the last year of magical element school!" Colin replied when looking at the three of them. Beside the girl who is in the sunny orange outer dress, the girl with long blue hair to her waist is wearing an ice blue outer dress when the other girl who is wearing a pair of glasses on her face is wearing a windy green outer dress. "It is good to see all of you again in good health, Magic Knight Hikaru Shidou, Magic Knight Umi Ryuuzaki and Magic Knight Fuu Hououji!"

Hikaru Shidou, Birthday at August 8 ( Leo ), is a lively girl with bright red eyes and scarlet hair. Her physical size is small for her age and often teased for her boyishness. She helps her parents and her three older brothers ( Masaru, Satoru and Kakeru ) to run a school for Kendo. She is headstrong and determined, and in many ways very childish, but she is fiercely loyal to her friends. Hikaru uses ancient elemental base fire-based spells, such as Arrow of Fire ( Honoo no Ya ) and Crimson Lightning besides the regular modern spells used in daily life.

Hikaru is very popular among the people in her age, especially with boys in her family run school for Kendo, because of her sometimes childish behavior. Being the friend and companion to Umi and Fuu, Hikaru claims to love everyone; due to her innocent nature, probably loves everyone equally.

Hikaru is being selected by union device Lexus, fire elemental union device from the Rayearth series, as his mistress during her last year in the magic element school. Besides the physical body as a broadsword, Lexus could be appeared as a wolf with a mane of fire besides his storage form – a metal card with the emblem of Lexus.

Umi Ryuuzaki, Birthday at March 3 ( Pisces ), is the tallest in height among the three magic knights. Umi is elegant with dark blue eyes and long, flowing blue hair. She is an only child of rich parents, the two of which dote on her mercilessly and for whom she has great affection. A fencing champion, she is quick-tempered and at first uncaring ( though perhaps the best-suited for the task at hand ), as well as the most reluctant of the three Magic Knights.

Umi is very dedicated to Hikaru and Fuu, uses ancient elemental water-based spells called Water Dragon and Azure Hurricane. Although she did hold the proud of being a magician, Umi did not had the negative means to look down on Course 2 students or normal people without the gift of magic abilities. Instead, she believes that there is no difference between magicians or people without the magical power and both sides should treat each other with respect and mutual understanding.

Like Hikaru, Umi is selected by Celes ( also known as Selece ) during the same incident as the mistress of Lexus. Celes is the water elemental union device from the Rayearth series and had many form of his own; started from the rapier form that suited the combat technique from Umi, followed by a large blue water dragon ( much larger than Lexus in size ), followed by the storage form of a necklace with the emblem of Celes.

Fuu Hououji, Birthday at December 12 ( Sagittarius ), has snapping green eyes and short blonde hair and wears glasses, except when in full armour ( union mode with her union device, Fuu is notably the only Magic Knight whose hair and eyes do not share the same color base ). She is more quiet and reserved than the other two members of the group and serves as the voice of reason. Along with specializing in archery, she is also highly intelligent and logical, though this is more akin to book-smarts than street-smarts. Fuu often states the obvious and is very blunt in a fairly humorous way, much to Umi's dismay in some situations when the said situations are completely beyond their imagination and understanding to the fields of magic. Fuu deeply believes that her belief, along with Hikaru's and Umi's, is her strength to walk upon the path of a magician. She often has moments where she doubts herself, but comes out strong and resolved in the end. Her spells, Winds of Protection and Winds of Healing, are ancient elemental wind / air-based and are mostly healing and defensive in nature, though she has some offensive attacks, such as Emerald Typhoon and Emerald Cyclone.

Fuu is very polite and calls people Sir or Miss (-san in the Japanese version). Fuu also has an older sister named Kuu who is also a student in the First High School.

Similar to Hikaru and Umi, Fuu is selected by Windom; wind elemental union device from the Rayearth series during the same incident. Like Lexus and Celes, Windom consists of several forms which included the broadsword form and able to change into a long bow because of the archery skills of Fuu, a great four-winged bird and the storage form; a cross with the emblem of Windom in its center.

"It is good to see you again, Colin", Fuu replied in her usual and respective voice. "Are you currently in some kind of undercover and secret mission just like the time back to our last year of element school?"

"My answer is either yes or no", Colin replied in his calm and compose voice. "It is never something big and important in the first place but instead, something more personal for me to stay in here for a while."

"In short, once you did what have to be done, there is no reason for you to remain in the First High School", Umi replied. "Besides, you are not going to answer the questions from ours anyway; since it is going to be dangerous to all of us if we stepped over our border by knowing something that we supposed not to know!"

"Knight Ryuuzaki, I believe that we should leave the conversation later because someone is coming to our position", Colin replied. "As long as I used the undercover identity as a Course 2 student, it is never a good idea for three of you to gather around me under the current condition in here!"

Before the three magic knights could reply from Colin's statement, a voice appeared through their mind when Colin could hear it clearly

"Hikaru, it is better for us to end the conversation at this moment", Lexus spoke to his selected knight in his deep voice. "His majesty had no intention to catch any unnecessary attention before the time comes!"

"Lady Ryuuzaki, I am agreed with the opinion from Lexus", Celes also spoke to Umi through their mind. "His majesty is going to explain his situation to you when it is the right time!"

"Knight Hououji, it is better for us to leave his majesty to handle his personal matter during his time in here", Windom also showed his support to Colin's decision. "Due to the unusual performance of yours, people are going to question the truth identity of his majesty only as a matter of time if you are getting too close from him." 

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu remained silence after all of them heard the statement from Windom. It is because the Rayearth series are actually highly advance development and intelligence union device instead of just a piece of CAD. Being created by one of the previous generation Sword Emperors, the Rayearth series are far more than a magical weapon to the magic knights. All of them are experience instructors which had more than enough data installed for the inexperience magic knight to learn by the time they are created. Due to this, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu had been given far more training and education than their young age after they are selected by the three union devices before they enrolled the First High School. Although all of them had hidden their truth strength carefully, they performance of control and casting magic is far better and stable than most of the first year students excepted a few unusual individuals like Shiba Miyuki. No to mention their by-the-book knowledge about magic could earn them a place of acting instructor in the First High School. In fact, the only downsides for the three magic knights are they still lack of actual combat experience; since it is only a year of time for them to learn about the world of magic from their partners.

"Well, I believe that we have to wait until the next time we meet each other outside the school", Hikaru replied in her growth but still childish voice.

"Colin, we see you later", Umi followed the statement from Hikaru.

"Have a good day, Knight Z Bertram", Fuu spoke to Colin before the Magic Knights of Rayearth walked away from Colin's position when Colin just disappeared from the thin air.

Magic Knight Incident is known officially known as Magic Knight of RayEarth Incident from the record of Ten Master Clans and government record. It began when a group of sixty well-armed and trained terrorists consist of magicians and non-magician personnel attacked the Tokyo Towel and captured a large number of citizens as their captives, included the students from a magical element school. Due to the firepower from the said terrorists, the police forces are badly defeated shortly after the anti-terrorists operation is launched and the terrorists are going to kill the captured citizens by throwing them from the Tokyo Tower! However, before the special force from the army or the Ten Master Clans could arrive to the screen, the police force stationed there found that the something had happened inside the Tokyo Tower when extremely unusual magic energy signatures almost occurred at the same time!

**( BGM: Mashin Lexus - Magic Knight RayEarth OVA OST )**

One followed by another, inhuman and powerful elemental magic of fire, water and wind is appeared from the Tokyo Tower when brighten light is shooting at the sky from the tower. At the actually same moment, the terrorists inside the tower are being attacked when they are either killed or disabled by the unknown third party.

During the short but violence engagement, some of the terrorists are thrown down from the tower when others are directly disabled by powerful magic from fire, water and wind elements. Furthermore, the aftermath investigation showed that the terrorists are either killed or injured by multiple targets magic or some kinds of sword like CADs.

As soon as the citizens are released from the Tokyo Tower after the terrorists are being neutralized, the police forces and other citizens saw the figures standing at the top of Tokyo Tower. By using the magic of enhancing their eye sight, a number of witnesses included police officer Chiba Toshikazu; saw the three figures are actually women in their young age when all of them are in some kind of western design light armor with skirts. Furthermore, they are wearing a large piece of cloak behind their back and each of them is holding a sword in their hand! All of them also wore a crown on their head when each of them had a major color with their armor and clothes consist of red, blue and green.

As the helicopters from either the MPD ( Metropolitan Police Department ) or citizen news reporter are able to gather around the Tokyo Tower, the population is able to get a closer look to the unknown party which rescued the citizens from the terrorists. In fact, most of the people are being caught in surprise from their outfits which showed the members from the unknown party are more likely to be knights in shining armor instead of the modern magicians.

"This is Metropolitan Police Department to the unknown magicians, please identify yourself immediately", from the helicopter from police department, a police officer spoke to the unknown third party when others from citizen reporter focused their camera to the said group. "Repeat, this is Metropolitan Police Department to the unknown magicians, please identify yourself immediately!"

"We are…." the knight in red armor spoke to the helicopter from police department when the strong wind blowing her cloak.

"….the Magic Knight….." the knight in blue armor followed.

"…of RayEarth", the knight in green armor concluded.

Before anyone from the helicopters could react, the three magic knights turned around and disappeared through the thin air when fire, water and wind element gathered around them.

For people who had no idea about magic, such condition is nothing but some kind of display from magicians; although the said magicians are quite a catch in here when they are attractive young women instead of old men from the fantasy tale.

However, for the Ten Master Clans or those held the power of ancient magic; such condition showed that these magic knights are skillful in elemental magic and experience in actual combat after three of them had successfully suppressed the crisis occurred at Tokyo Tower in a short period of time before special forces from either the army or Ten Master Clans could arrive to the screen! It is because they are clearly using high skill dimensional relocation magic when the three magic knights disappeared within their own element!

Unlike modern magic which is able to mass production its users through proper training, education or enhancement from either legal or illegal means, ancient or elemental base magic is highly depended to personal gifted and abilities from the magician's bloodline. Due to this, the fact clearly showed that compare to modern magic technicians, the ancient or elemental magicians are rare in number but they personal abilities are far more powerful in actual combat and useful for special fields than regular model magicians.

From the example of Magic Knight of RayEarth, it is clearly that they are using powerful elemental base magic from the range of fire, water and wind when they are able to suppress a group of well-armed terrorists in a short period of time. Furthermore, their armor, clothing and sword like CAD are well made and primary designed for actual combat with rare materials instead of just for good looking and impression.

For the Ten Master Clans of modern magic, there is a number of highly skillful and powerful magicians existed in the country when unfortunately; these Magic Knights are never under its control and had no relation to the said organization. Other the other hand, the ancient magicians clearly realized that there are new players in the country and may become a new powerful order in its own term!

During the said incident, Colin is actually inside the Tokyo Tower but before he could intervene the crisis; it is the RayEarth Series Union Devices which decided to act ahead of him.

As mentioned above, the RayEarth Series Union Devices are created by one of the previous Sword Emperors when each of them had their own will to choose their own masters or mistresses as they see fit. In short, even Colin is holding the title and authority of current Sword Emperor had no right to question their decisions; although Lexus, Celes and Windom clearly realized that the current Sword Emperor had no intention to do such thing anyway. It is because compare to the previous generation of Sword Emperor, the current one never had the self-awaken for his current status of power and never used his authority into the finest in their point of view!

However, the fact is started from Lexus, followed by Celes and Windom; Hakura, Umi and Fuu are being selected by the three union devices when they are facing the death or alive situation.

Umi stood for those who didn't have the courage to protect themselves.

Hakaru fought for her friends who are willing to face the dangerous for the sake of others.

Fuu had no love of fighting or any violence acts but is willing to fight in order to protect her friends from any harm.

Impressed by the strength from their hearts, the three union devices awoke from their long sleep and answered to the prayer from their new mistresses. Even Celes and Windom had reduced their physical size when they appeared next to Umi and Fuu ( their original sizes are going to destroy the entire Tokyo Tower ), their appeared with Lexus beside Hakaru still fear by the terrorists when suddenly three unknown beasts appeared from nowhere without warning. Furthermore, the fire breathe from Lexus, water impulse from Celes and green wind from Windom clearly showed to the terrorists that these three mysterious beasts are existed in reality instead of illusion magic casts by three element school students! Furthermore, summon magic is never a subject from the modern magic; not to mention the strength of Lexus, Celes and Windom are extremely strong in term of ancient magic!

However, no matter how good education for their new mistresses; there is no way for Hakura, Umi and Fuu to suppress such lot number of enemies in a short period of time in the Tokyo Tower. Due to this, the RayEarth series union devices and their mistresses had become one through the union mode after Hakura, Umi and Fuu had agreed the suggestion of Lexus, Celes and Windom. However, the three Union devices also declared that it is the only time for them to take control of their mistresses' body and actions. It is because as union devices, it is their will to see how their mistresses can eventually use their power through their finest! Once the union mode is completed, the physical status of the three newly selected magic knights had been charged from elemental student to fully growth women in their young age when their mind and actions are decided by the union devices instead of themselves.

Due to this, the terrorists are facing nothing but a single direction massacre until the last terrorist is being neutralized; since these terrorists never had a chance of fighting under the experience and powerful union devices from the golden age of war and conquer!

In order to prevent the truth identity of the three magic knights revealed to public or any investigations from government official or the Ten Master Clans, Colin used his wide range area memory remove magic to ensure no citizens or terrorists are able to remember anything when the union devices are being summoned in the first place. It is never the kind of brain-wash magic from the modern or ancient magic but instead; something only Colin could master and used as his tool under his will!

Once Hakaru, Umi and Fuu were released from the union mode, Colin introduced himself to them and explained the origin of the three union devices from RayEarth series. He gave them a piece of advice that even they are being selected as the mistresses of Lexus, Celes and Windom; they are still too young and innocent to wake upon the path of a magic knight in the current world when an all-out-conflict between magic and magic user or magic and non-magic user had slowly loom-to-horizon. Nevertheless, it is still their own choice to walk upon the path ahead of them or just to live with a normal life. After that, Colin left the three magic knights to further discussed with their union devices about the passible futures ahead of them.

However, the fact showed that all of them had enrolled the First High School together as Course 1 students somehow had showed their resolve for their future; although all of them clearly against the current believe from Couse 1 students towards Course 2 students in negative means!

**\- SCENE CHANGE -**

( At night in the same day when Marie met Olivia and Colin met the Magic Knights of Rayearth )

"Is the dinner does not suit the taste of yours", Colin asked Marie who is too quiet for her normal self; since the dinner is prepared by him tonight when he is quite self-confidence about it.

"It is not about the dinner", Marie lowered her head but hardened her resolve when she replied to the person she held most dear. "I have met Lady Aoki today!" 

"And then", Colin asked.

"Lady Aoki question the relationship of mine with you", Marie replied. "I told her it is no longer something she had the right to ask by the way she treated you after the reunion of yours!"

"I see", it is the only reply from Colin.

"Why are you not feeling angry about her, your majesty", Marie stood up from her seat when put both of her hand on the table in front of her. "By the time you chose to leave your family in order to protect them from the prejudice of House Aoki and throwing yourself to the battlefield of chaos around the world, she is just being protected in the safe heaven and done nothing at all! Even after the reunion of yours in the First High School, the way she treated you had no difference than those Course 1 student to Course 2 student which is totally oppose to how Shiba Miyuki showed her respect and support to Shiba Tatsuya…..how can you remain so calm when you are being looked down by her like this…"

Colin stood up from his seat and walked to the position of Marie. He put his hand on her head gently and spoke to her when tears came out from her eyes.

"It is my own decision to leave my family in order to prevent further pressure and prejudice of House Aoki to harm them at that time", Colin spoke to one of his most beloved Knight Princesses in his gentle voice. "It is also my own decision to throw myself in the battlefield of chaos in order to protect those who could not protect themselves at the twilight hours, since I did have the power to make the difference even before become my current self. In fact, if I never choose to leave my family behind, it is impossible for us to meet each other in the first place as well as the others. Due to this, I never felt regret about my decision because you are in front of me at this moment, Marie! In fact, I feel glad that you are able to feel angry on my behalf; since the term of angry is no longer existed in my current self."

"Your Majesty…."

"Furthermore, the life of Shiba Miyuki is actually rescued by Shiba Tatsuya during the previous war between this country and the Great Asia Alliance. Due to this, she deeply believes that her life is actually owned by Shiba Tatsuya no matter what is her status; no matter is in the present or in the future, even she is going to become Yotsuba Miyuki the next mistress of House Yotsuba. Her believe is never going to chance; even it means going to make her stand against Yotsuba Maya the current head of House Yotsuba. In addition, she clearly acknowledge what is her elder brother is truly capable of as the supreme magical emperor in this land besides the hidden Executor of God. On the other hand, Olivia had no idea what had I become and what I am capable to do. Due to this, it is all right for her to treat me like this. Otherwise she is going to put herself for unnecessary dangerous; since what I am going to do is nothing but rebellion against the current order in the world when the said order to welcome to those people in political and military powers!"

"But is it all right to let the said condition continue like this", Marie countered. "Just let your own family to misunderstand you forever?!"

"Once a better and gentle world is available when those had the gifted of magic and those without such blessing can co-exist peacefully and work together for a greater goal for humanity future through mutual understanding, I am going to explain to my family about my truth self. It is because by that time the unstable factors are likely no longer existed!"

"I understand, Your Majesty!"

"It's Colin Z Bertram and I am always at your service, my beloved Knight Princess!"

"Please don't treat me like Ayumi, Colin", the face of Marie turned to crimson when she looked at the face of the person who owned her life since the time they met each other within the battlefield of chaos.

"Let's finish our dinner before they are getting cold, should we", Colin spoke to Marie before they returned to their seat and finished their dinner together.

**\- SCENE CHANGE –**

( In the same time at the position of Ayumi T Valkyria )

"Aaaa-AAA- ACHOOO~!"

"Are you all right, Ayumi", Mikako S Valkyria spoke to the youngest sister among the Knight Princess from Order of the Mirage Knight. "Are you feeling well? Are you ... Get sick?"

"Impossible, someone must have been talking about me!" Ayumi T Valkyria replied with her voice full of lively energy; since Bio-Soldiers are supposed to be immortal to human's illnesses because of their physical structure. "I wonder who the said person is."

"I believe that it is better for us to focus on the mission ahead of us, Mikako and Ayumi", a calm and compose voice spoke to the two Knight Princesses from the Strike Witches when the view screen appeared in front of them from nowhere. "It is better for the target to disappear once and for all before further problems are going to appear!"

"A hidden research facility for the production of Artifact Combat Purpose Magician through illegal means", Ayumi replied in her distasteful tone when she narrowed her eyes and looked at the said target from a distance. "No bad for a mission for total destruction to the relate personnel and facilities. However, I would like to enroll the First High School with Elder Brother…."

"It's His Majesty, Ayumi", Mikako intercepted the statement of her younger sister from the Strike Witches. "Remember the Day of His Majesty Stand? His Majesty had become someone far beyond our understanding?"

"I believe that his majesty never want us to treat him with any difference after he gained his new power", Beta F Valkyria spoke to her two younger sisters from the second generation Bio-Soldier series. "In fact, something important is going to occur at that country when his majesty is going to require our service. Due to this, we are going to reunion with his majesty and Marie sooner than we are going to expect."

Among with Reiko Kirihara ( Original head of the Anti-Magician Bio-Soldier Project ) in USNA ( United States of North America ) and biological mother of Ayumi, Alpha F Valkyria ( First Generation Anti-Magician Bio-Soldier from the said project ), Beta F Valkyria is acted as one of the senior commanders of the Order of Mirage Knight. Being another First Generation Anti-Magician Bio-Soldier beside Alpha who's focused on actual combat of directly engagement, Beta is designed as an anti-magician tactical forecaster and command unit of large scale operation. Due to this, she used to act as mission commander on behalf of others when they had their own duties to fulfill.

Furthermore, Beta is also the cooling device to her other younger sisters when their action is beyond control; especially to Marie when something is related to her beloved Emperor of Swords!

"I see", Ayumi slightly lowered her head when her voice changed from childish cute tone to the Smiling Goddess of Death which is going to rule the battlefield under her own will. "Then let us get this over elder sister Mikako, should we?!"

Followed by her declaration, a large scythes that even taller than the height of Ayumi appeared in her right hand from nowhere when a large number of infantries in their light armors, a number of close combat specialist magicians, main battle tanks and Elemental Guardians appeared behind her. Being combining by magicians or non-magic users, the strike forces are ready to match into the battlefield and wipe out everything that either brave or foolish enough to stand on its path under the leadership of its Goddess of War!

Elemental Guardian is the giant humanoid mechanical weapon powered by elemental or non-elemental magical engine. As the trademark from the Mirage Knight and its allies, it is at least far more advance in technologies for thirty years ahead of non-magical powered mechanical weapon from other countries.

Pilot of Elemental Guardian is never restricted to magician only; although an E.G. piloted by a magician is able to gain additional bonus during combat performance.

Most of the Elemental Guardian from Order of Mirage Knight is equipped with either water or wind elemental base magical engine and power generator because of their stable performance in general conduction; although there are Elemental Guardians powered by dual elemental engine and power generator which balance the energy output of two elements at the same time.

Compare to conversational weapons like main battle tank or jet fighter, Elemental Guardian could have more weapons of choice; started from non-magical projective weapons, beam weapons, enlarge variant of CAD etc.

Furthermore, high rank Elemental Guardian is able to cast a wide range of spells when facing difference condition. However, only magician with great power can become its pilot. It is because high rank Elemental Guardian had a far higher requirement to its pilot's magical ability when compare to its regular counterpart.

Among the Elemental Guardians deployed by Order of Mirage Knight in actual combat, its currently main host is the medium class E.G. "Berlin" ( Based on the design of RGM-89D Jegan D Type ). Followed by medium class E.G. "Paladin" ( Based on the design of RGM-96X Jeata ) and "Templar" ( Based on the transformable MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai ) for commander, elite, ace pilot, special service and of course; the royal guards of current Sword Emperor. Besides these models of Elemental Guardian, there is a number of special E.G. existed included the medium class "Valkyrie" and "Goddess of War". Unlike the regular Elemental Guardians, each "Valkyrie" and "Goddess of War" is actually an Avatar to further enhance the magical power from its pilot to her fineness. Due to this, they are far more powerful and technically advance than any Elemental Guardians currently existed in this world. In short,"Valkyrie" and "Goddess of War" is no longer a weapon of war since the beginning. Instead, they are weapon of mass destruction which able to change the ultimate results from a battle with their special abilities!

For example, most of the "Berlin" currently stationed behind Ayumi and readied for action is equipped with short-to-medium range weapons like assault rifle, rail gun or beam rifle. However, there are a number of them are equipped with melee weapons when they are actually enlarge variant of CADs for the usage of Elemental Guardian like broadsword, claymore, long ax and large size defense shield. Besides the choice of melee weapons, there is handgun or rifle like CADs employed by pilot of the said Elemental Guardian who represented himself or herself as a magician.

"I see, Ayumi, please take care yourself as well", Mikako replied to her younger sister and turned around. In front of her is the long range combat units enrolled in this mission: started from snipers, infantries armed with personal equipped long range missile, magicians who specialist in long range bombardment spells, mobile missile launchers and Elemental Guardians "Berlin".

Unlike the "Berlin" from the ground assault task force under the command of Ayumi, these "Berlin" is armed with long range weapons like sniper rifle ( rail gun or beam rifle model ), missile launchers or long range sensor ( external addition design armed at shoulder ) or Bazooka which is going to ensure maximum firepower support is always available to their forefront companions. Furthermore, they are going to fire the first shot and bombardment the said target with supreme firepower from all direction before the ground assault task force move into take control and eliminated the said targets!

"Everyone let start the firework!"

However, the ground assault task force is not the first battalion from Order of the Mirage Knight to enter the war zone.

Followed by the statement of Mikako, Beta finally gave out her order on behalf of their beloved Emperor of Swords abroad the SL III class Dimensional Battleship "Aurora".

Compare to the massive Super Dimensional Mobile Battle Fortress "Crimson Mirage Cross" which acted the base of operation of Mirage Knight, the SL III class Dimensional Battleship is an extremely tiny vessel no matter for her size or firepower. However, the said vessel is able to transport all the strike forces which enrolled for this operation alone without additional transport vessels.

However,"Aurora" is still the flagship of Mirage Knight First Dimension Mobile Fleet when her mistress is Reiko Kirihara. Because of her duty to oversee the entire operation of Mirage Knight around the world abroad the"Crimson Mirage Cross" at this moment, Beta is being entrusted the authority of acting command in the mission. Besides the "Aurora", there are two dimensional cruisers, four dimensional destroyers and one dimensional electronic warfare vessel to enroll this mission. Although the full size of First Dimension Mobile Fleet currently consist of over two thousand warships and support ships from all class; included the massive Elemental Guardian Assault Carrier.

"I am Knight Princess Beta F Valkyria to the Order of Mirage Knight. Under the name of His Majesty the Sword Emperor, I am here to declare: Operation Start and may his blessing to all of us!"

Followed by her command, a squadron of twelve Paladin Elemental Guardians launched from the "Aurora" and prepared to force their way to the hidden research facilities at the starless night!

"For the better world that His Majesty wishes to become reality!" ( Commander of the said squadron made up of Paladin spoke to his companions and friends before launched from the "Aurora" )

"For the peaceful world that people without power never have to afraid of threat and harm by those with power!" ( From an infantry under the command of Ayumi before he followed her path to enter the heat of battle )

"For a gentler world where magician and non-magic user can coexist peacefully together without being forced to discriminate from each other!" ( From a magician who specialist in long range bombardment spells before she activated her CAD to cast her spell under the command of Mikako. )

Being replied by the storm of voices from the communication network, the strike forces of the Order of Mirage Knight launched its assault to the said target through the ground and the sky at the same time; the unstoppable forces aimed for nothing but a common goal, the total destruction of the target research facility where illegal research and experiment is forced upon on innocent lives!

For the hidden research facility, it is well armed to protect itself from small number of intruders but never something like a full scale military invasion from the ground and sky at the same time!

Not to mention the present of overwhelming number of Elemental Guardians during the said assault when it is supported by a small fleet of warships hidden carefully in the sky through their stealth, jamming and ECM systems.

In conclusion, the battle at the hidden research facilities is short lived when the targets suffered the fate of total destruction. All the relate personnel that directly involved for the crimes of illegal human experiments or other international laws are either death or captured for further investigation. For those fortunately enough to survive from the said experiments are going to be released and returned to their homes after medical treatment. For those who no longer had a place called home to go, temporality shelter is given to them before they could decide their next move for their new lives.

Survivors from the previous research facilities are consist of children without parents, children with the gifted of magic but kidnaped for illegal research purpose, children left behind after their families are destroyed by their enemies etc.

In conclusion, these children and teenagers are being taken care of...by now.

It is because at least they are given the chance for being treated as humans instead of just an expendable hardware!

According to the battle plan of Beta, the said operation had been accomplished successfully when all the objectives had been met.

However, at the said moment; Ayami is currently facing someone at the previous battlefield when the aura surrounding her is clearly unfriendly. All the troops consist of infantries, combat magicians; main battle tanks and Elemental Guardians are all in highly alert and combat readiness to engage the new player if the conduction is required!

Besides her, Mikako is also in combat status when all the long range firepower from the strike forces is targeting several entities ahead of them!

Even with the overwhelming forces and firepower, the battle is even shorter live than Beta's expected because a third party had enrolled the said battle.

It isn't a really third party to both sides, since it did assist the offense of the Mirage Knight to capture the key locations of the said facilities.

However, Ayami and most of the members from Strike Witches never viewed the newly appeared third party as an ally. Instead, their best point of view to the third party is an equality power to rival the Order of Mirage Knight. Meanwhile, both parties had the common interest for working together and accomplished the same goal; although the third party did have the intention to improve the said tension between the two powers!

"Greeting Your Highness, third Princess Amethyst Lancelot from the Nova Imperial Empire", Beta addressed the official title of the entity in front of her with her professional tone of a representative on behalf of His Majesty who is absented at the said time.

At the same time, she walked toward the third Princess by passing through Ayami and Mikako by her own without any escort at all!

"Care to tell us the reason for you to be here at this hour with the present of your royal guards as well as the four units of Dominion ( Previous known as S class Nova Entity during the encounter between the Nova Imperial Empire and Order of Mirage Knight in the Parallel Dimension ) behind you?"

By preventing further hostile actions from the Dominion Nova Entities towering above her and her royal guards consist of Chaos Maidens ( Pandora Type Nova Entity ) and Chaos Goddesses ( Elite Pandora Nova Entity ), the third Princess of Nova Imperial Empire walked to Beta by her own alone without her royal guards.

"My name is Amethyst Lancelot, third daughter of Supreme Empress Sidonia Lancelot and Commander of the Third Imperial Dimensional Inspection Force from Nova Imperial Empire!"

Amethyst opened both of her arms; spoke to Beta and all the members from Order of the Mirage Knight; included Ayami and Mikako located behind her.

"Under the agreement between Her Highness and His Majesty, we are here to join our forces with the Order of Mirage Knight in order to prepare the incoming dimensional war against our mutual enemies!"

Amethyst continued her statement and publicly declared the purpose for her forces to present in here at this moment.

"It is because His Majesty had a simple but important message to all of us; we can either fight together and survive from the incoming Wheel of Fire or face the ultimate destruction separately!"

**\- SCENE CHANGE –**

Among the classmates of Shiba Miyuki, Saika S Farnese is well known for her silence personality; although she is considered a friendly person to others. However, somehow she did keep her distance from others through unknown reason. Nevertheless, Saika never discriminate the Course 2 students like most of the Course 1 students. In fact, she is quite well-known for willing to stand for the Couse 2 students against the Course 1 students from time to time with reasonable actions instead of violence acts. Due to this, Saika is being labeled as a Course 2 student lover like Marie.

Currently, standing in front of Saika outside the entrance of the First High School is Alexander Von Ginhoshi, her husband in the future under the agreement of elder council between House Farnese and House Ginhoshi; two of the currently most powerful magician houses in Europe Continent. It is because the elder council believes that their union is going to bring a new golden age of glory to both houses. Due to this, the elder council never care their will; especially in the case of Saika when she is a child from a pure-blooded magician ( her mother ) and a non-magic user ( her father ).

"Greeting, Saika; I am here to pick you up and return to our home", Alexander spoke to his fiancée in a gentle tone.

"Alexander, I have permission from my grandfather that I can live in my own life before the date of our marriage", Saika hardened her resolve and countered. "Until the said date arrives, I am allowed to live in the life I desired!"

"Non-sense, just be a good girl and do what as Sir Von Ginhoshi command", the teenage girl with shirt and dark green hair advanced towards Saika and intended to force her to cooperated. "You are just a happy princess who had no idea your place in the world!"

However, her action is intercepted by the big three from the First High School; namely:

Saegusa Mayumi - the Student Council President and the eldest daughter of House Saegusa, member of Ten Master Clans.

Watanabe Mari – Chief of Public Morals Committee; the commander of the First High School actual combat unit.

Juumonji Katsuto - all clubs management group leader and the next heir of House Juumonji, member of Ten Master Clans.

"Greeting, Alexander Von Ginhoshi, my name is Saegusa Mayumi, Student Council President of the First High School", Mayumi spoke to Alexander in her business voice of the eldest daughter of House Saegusa. "I would like to remain you as long as Saika is a student from First High School she is under our protection. I have no intention to let the said incident before come an international affair between our countries. However, if the said incident is further develop towards negative direction; we are going to take the necessary measure. Do I make myself clear?"

"Your little…", as the girl known as one of the lovers to Alexander is able to counter and insulted the Student Council President of the First High School, Mari stepped forward and located herself between the unwelcome guest and Saika. Due to this, Alexander called for a tactical retreat before the incident developed into worse direction.

"I let you do whatever you want right now but never forget the responsibilities of your as being a member of House Farnese, I believe that you are going to return to me very soon, my beloved fiancée."

After his statement, the heir of House Ginhoshi left with his subordinators when Saegusa spoke to Saika in her caring tone.

"Are you all right, Saika?"

"I am fine, Lady Saegusa; thanked for the assistance in time!"

After her words, Saika left the First High School and returned to her apartment; never realized that the said incident had caught the attention of certain irregular student in the First High School!

**\- SCENE CHANGE –**

Several days after the previous incident, Saika is returning home after her time in the First High School. However, she ultimately turned around and spoke to no one in the thin area.

"No one is around in here so why don't you show yourself!"

"I see, so you aren't the innocent little princess than you seem to be!"

After her statement, Saika saw the same girl from the previous incident a few days ago appeared with a number of magicians.

"So are you coming with us nicely or we have to take you by force?!"

"I refuse", Saika activated her CAD; a saber like weapon customizes for her own needed and combats technique and ready for the engagement.

"Then I believe that you would like to suffer the pain when I am going to enjoy the time to make you suffer!"

After her statement, s number of magicians launched their assault with their close range combat CADs but immediately, they are disabled and silenced by Saika with her CAD.

As the leader of the group, the girl activated her own CAD to engage Saika personally. At the same time, she ordered the magicians to use disruption impulse magic to disable Saika from her blind point.

Overall, her tactic is successfully when currently Saika is being restricted at the wall when her CAD is no longer in her hands. She gave the command to her magicians to further break the mind of Saika apart before collected her for her beloved Sir Von Ginhoshi.

Unfortunately, Saika showed far stronger resistance for putting her mind together before being taken away by force! Nevertheless, it is only a matter of time before her mind is completely shut down!

**( BGM: Tenchi Hou Take from Fate Stay Night OST )**

Suddenly, countless of swords are being rained from the sky and immediately killed all the magicians except the girl who could barely prevent herself from the crisis from the sky. Looking at the sky she found that a man in young age…a magician is standing at the rooftop of the building when a number of swords are staying in the air around him; really to strike down to earth from heaven under his command!

Clearly realized that she had no chance of survival fighting against such opponent, she chose to retreat immediately and reported her finding to Sir Von Ginhoshi; leaving the almost fell to the ground Saika alone in the screen when there is more than enough number of death magicians killed by countless of swords!

For Saika, her mind eventually being overwhelmed by the mind assault magic from the previous battle and immediately shut down once the restriction spells casted upon her had disappeared after the magicians that casted the spell in the first place are already died; thus she kneed down on the ground but before she fell down to the ground, someone had held her body in time to prevent such situation from occurred. Unfortunately, Saika could no longer feel anything when darkness is the only thing remained after her mind is being bombardment by overwhelming mind assault magic from multiple numbers of magicians!

"Get away from her!"

As the magician is holding the body of Saika and thinking about what to do about the current situation, he heard the voice when a new comer launched to his position light a flash of lightning. However, he is able to block the fist from his opponent and forced him to retreat when summoned a number of swords and strike to him.

"Arisugawa!"

The magician heard the voice of a girl when he saw another new comer who is able to destroy all of his swords within a single strike with her blade which released unusual magical power. Followed by her action, she launched herself to his position with her blade aimed to him. He immediately summoned three claymores and combines them into a makeshift shield. The shield is never powerful enough to stop the blade when it was destroyed by the girl but it's still allowed enough time for him to create a better sword with his magic power.

As his sword and the blade from the girl crushed to each other; the girl suddenly widened her eyes and immediately being forced by something instead of her own will! The girl kneed down on the ground when her blade is started to release more magical power; the signature to show her mistress that their opponent is extremely dangerous! However, the reaction from the usual calm and compose girl is far beyond anyone could imagine; included her companion in here!

"Are you all right, Arashi", the teenage boy who launched the attack in the first place stood in front of the girl like a shield knight to protect his princess from any possible harm.

"I am okay, Arisugawa", Arashi stands up by her own when still holds the blade in her hand tightly. However, her next statement is going to put the usual easy going Sorata into full combat mode!

"Is it really you, Colin Aoki, what had happened to you", Arashi asked the magician who is able to summon more than enough number of swords from nowhere. "It had been a long time since we saw each other last time, what are you doing in here?!"

"Arashi, are you saying the magician in front of us is the Nameless Magician with the Sword of Destruction; the topic House Aoki never allowed to talk about after the said incident long time ago?" Sorata asked when the thunder lightning surrounding his entire body as well as his both fists; thus become his powerful armor and weapons if he had to engage the opponent ahead of him and Arashi. "In front of us is the forbidden magician that completely wipes out the most powerful house in the House Aoki at that time in a single night. After the incident, the said house never able to recover its former status even nowadays. Ultimately, its position is being replaced by another house?"

"Eyes of Truth; the BS ( Born Skill or Born Specialized ) ability of current Hidden Priestess of Ise Temple besides the one selected by the blade spirit whose had protected the Ise Temple since the beginning of time as her rightful mistress", Colin stood up from his position when Saika is still within his hands after he realized that Arashi had discovered his truth character hidden by his current physical form of Sword Emperor. "However, knowing too much about you supposes not to know is never good for health of yours, Arashi…"

However, before Colin could finish his statement; thunder lightning surrounding Sorata became far brighter than before when he is ready for to fight to his death if the Sword of Destruction in front of him had any intention to put his hand on Arashi.

"Don't worry, Guardian Knight Sorata Arisugawa. I have no intention for any harm to Lady Arashi Kishū; since no opponent is more powerful than have nothing to lose in order to make his wish become truth", Colin replied in his gentle voice. "I believe that Lady Arashi Kishū is able to keep my existence in this country a secret to House Aoki until the time comes; thus there is no reason for me to harm her in any condition. However…"

"However?!" Sorata is slightly put down his guard after he realized the magician in front of him had no intention to harm Arashi.

"Although it is prophesied from your master, the supreme Shingon Buddhist monk of Mount Kōya, that you are going to die for the woman you love; never accepted such prophesy as reality and fight for your own future", Colin hardened his voice and looked at Sorata followed by Arashi. "Future never set in stone and it is the will of people to determine the ultimate outcome! If you are never able to fulfill the promise of yours to Arashi, I will never forgive you and prepared yourself to face the wrath from the Nameless Mage with the Sword of Destruction!"

For Sorata and Arashi, the statement from Colin carried difference meaning to each of them:

For Sorata Arisugawa, the Supreme Guardian from Shingon Buddhist monks of Mount Kōya and one of the Heaven and Terra Guardians, Colin knew the said prophesy but unlike most people included Sorata to either worry or live with it; he encourage him to fight back against his destiny or at least has to die trying. Otherwise, he is going to understand the reason for the mage in front of him to become a forbidden topic from House Aoki through the hard way. Furthermore, he is willing to entrust the well-being of Arashi to his care when he is a few number of people who is willing to care about the well-being of her because of her actual self instead of her title and social status as the Hidden Priestess of Ise Temple!

Nevertheless, Sorata had no idea how the magician in front of him knew about his promise to Arashi in the first space; since no one else is around when he made his oath to Arashi as the person known as Sorata Arisugawa instead of either the Supreme Guardian from Shingon Buddhist monks of Mount Kōya or one of the Heaven and Terra Guardians which served the Executor of God - leader of the Heaven and Terra Guardians that responsible to protect the Empire Capital ( aka Tokyo ) as well as soil of the Empire of Rising Sun from any possible ultimate destruction.

For Arashi Kishū, the Hidden Priestess of Ise Temple, the statement of Colin totally caught her in surprise with his voice of authority. It is because the Colin she used to know is always a kind and gentle person who is always do whatever he needed to protect her younger sister; even he is being discriminated in negative means as an outcast without the abilities of magic from House Aoki!

However, the fact is he had changed and no longer be the same; since the incident that night.

No one know, or willing to talk about aftermath, after the said incident when he disappeared from House Aoki - the once most powerful family which completely dominated and controlled the House Aoki was destroyed in a single night.

Its members who once held the absolute power to rule everything in their hands were either death or lost their abilities to use magic forever; thus reduced to a minor family which under the watchful eyes of the current family which replaced its former position.

Because of House Aoki is actually the strongest house among the assist houses to the Ise Temple, Arashi know about the identity of the current chairman of the House Aoki's ruling council; a new ruling structure for House Aoki to replace the one no longer existed.

His name is Seiichirō Aoki, husband of Shimako Aoki and father of Colin Aoki and Olivia Aoki.

He is a highly skill, experience for actual combat, and powerful magician of wind element. He is also one of the Heaven and Terra Guardians like Arashi herself

His primary wife is Shimako Aoki; also a powerful magician of wind element by her own right.

His secondary wife is Karen Aoki ( Her original last name is Kasumi ); a powerful magician of fire element by her own right. Karen is an extremely close friend to Shimako and chose to give up her love to Seiichirō for the sake of Shimako's happiness and well-being.

However, after the night of the said incident when Colin disappeared from House Aoki; Karen introduced herself to public that she is the Guardian of Seiichirō Aoki and his family; included Shimako Aoki and Olivia Aoki.

Furthermore, Karen had earned and being entrusted the title of Heaven and Terra Guardian even before she officially declared herself as the Guardian of Seiichirō Aoki.

Later, Karen officially becomes the secondary wife of Seiichirō Aoki after the agreement from Shimako Aoki and Olivia Aoki.

In the following years; Seiichirō Aoki had raised his power and position from just a regular member of House Aoki to its ruler with the assistance from his two wives.

It is believe that the previous generation ( currently retired after stepped down from their position ) of Heaven and Terra Guardians are involved for Seiichirō Aoki to rise in power in House Aoki under the leadership of Tōru Shirō, mother of Kamui Shirō the Executor of God, and her younger sister Tokiko Magami; since all of them are powerful magicians by their own rights and they acted outside the ruling system of Ten Master Clans.

For Olivia, she is also a powerful magician of wind element by her own and is well known as the Wind Hime of House Aoki in the magician society; although it seemed that she had no idea about the truth reason for her parents to make their move to rise in power in House Aoki instead of just live in a normal and peaceful lives before the said incident occurred. It seemed that either Seiichirō Aoki or his two wives believe that it is not the time for her to acknowledge what really had happened during these periods of time!

For Colin, Arashi had no idea about him anymore; is he stills the same Colin she used to know?

Or he is no longer the outcasts that most people from House Aoki used to discriminate him but instead; someone as powerful as Kamui Shirō the Executor of God - the King of Ancient Magician of his own right?

Arashi is being officially selected as the Hidden Priestess of Ise Temple at the same night when the said incident occurred at House Aoki. It is because for unknown reason, she is being selected by the blade spirit of the ancient magical weapon when Arashi is able to feel that a great power is being born just like what the mysterious blade had felt. In short, both of them share a connection to each other when Arashi is able to calm the blade spirit who is reacted violently to the unknown but extremely dangerous power.

Furthermore, the mysterious blade which had her own spirit had reacted violently when someone tried to take away herself from her newly selected mistress!

It is believe that the said blade spirit is reacting so violently to the point that she had taken control of Arashi's body and totally suppressed her opponents; until the head priest of Ise Temple arrived to the screen and made an agreement with the blade spirit. It is because the head priest clearly realized that what he is actually talking to is an ancient spirit who had protected the Ise Temple since the beginning of time. In short, mortals like him or others in Ise Temple had no position to negotiate with her after all.

"Then what had actually happened in here", Sorata finally decided to lowered his guard when the thunder element disappeared around him when Arashi stood up from the ground on her own feet. Her mysterious blade; an ancient magical weapon with her own blade spirit also disappeared from her hand and changed into countless of brighten light particles around her before all of them being absorbed into the body of Arashi. "Well, we had more than enough of death magicians in here in the field of swords. By the time we have arrived in here you are already holding the girl in your arms! Due to this, we believe that…"

"A devil is kidnapping the princess from her royal guards, is it what you are talking about", Colin replied with a bitter smile on his face. "It seemed that you have watched too many eastern fantasy tales like the Record of Loddoss War I believe, Arisugawa. I believe that title of Knight is more suitable to you instead of the title of Guardian besides the title of Guardian Knight. Unfortunately, the servant of the said devil prince had been run away for her life and all of her followers are already died as you see here. However, the truth is a princess is running away from home when the devil prince is coming to this land and reclaimed what is supposed to be him; even it is still a long time before the said marriage under the agreement of two magician families in Europe Continent!"

"Are you saying this girl had been involved by some kind of political marriage under the arrangement of others; even against their own will?" Sorata asked when Arashi slightly lowered her head. He immediately held her right tightly and showed his support when he is standing beside her!

"I don't believe that the situation is going to have any difference in conclusion, since marriage between magicians are the best means to ensure their children are also gifted magicians", a mysterious smile appeared on the face of Colin when he saw the action from Sorata to Arashi. "No need to worry, Arashi; since no one is going to foolish enough to force upon such idea on you because of your status as the Hidden Priestess of Ise unless he had a dying wish. Furthermore, logically Ise Temple does allow the Hidden Priestess of Ise to select her own husband; no matter he is a magician or otherwise. It is after all, a lifetime reward from Ise Temple to those succeed the title of Hidden Priestess of Ise."

Marriages between magicians are the best means to ensure their children are also gifted magicians; if possible, to produce next generation BS ( Born Skill or Born Specialized ) abilities. Due to this, traditional magician families are more focused on pure bloodline instead of the need of individuals.

Marriages between magician and non-magic user greatly reduce the chance of reproduce children with the gifted of magic. Due to this, it is never encourage in the magician society. However, it is still possible for the children from the marriage of magician and non-magic user to become outstanding magician; although such possibility is less likely to be succeeded. For example, if there are two children from the said couple; one of them can be gifted with magic ability when the other does not; even the said children are twin that their physical form is similar to each other.

Eventually, it is still possible of the children from non-magic users to be given born with magic abilities; although the born of such first generation magician is still consider to be a mysterious even to nowadays when magic is no longer existed in the fairy tales but reality. It is like the question of where the original of magic is coming form; the mysterious question that even never able to answer by the magician!

"However, it don't change that I am going to force upon on an arrange marriage by the Ise Temple if I never become the Hidden Priestess of Ise in the first place", Arashi hardened her voice and replied. "Not to mention the girl with you at this moment had to face the said situation only as a matter of time!"

"Don't worry, even you are just a regular priestess from Ise Temple, a knight in shining armor is still going to answer the pray and come to rescue if it is the wish of yours", Colin tried to comfort her in his best possible means. "Although the said knight is just hot-headed and acted base on passion instead of logic; just like Parn from the Record of Loddoss War in the beginning!"

"I believe that it is enough for the previous topic but what are you going to do about the situation in here", Sorata decided to interfere before the topic is getting too far from the original one.

"I am going to take this girl to the First High School and ask the doctor there to take care of her; since the uniform she is wearing clearly showed that she is a student from there", Colin replied with his serious tone at first but the mysterious smile occurred on his face again. "For the situation in here, why don't you and Arashi learn how to handle it yourselves? It is still part of the duties of Heaven and Terra Guardians to handle and resolve any incidents relate to magicians; although under regular condition it is going to resolve by government officials or the Ten Master Clans!"

Before Arashi and Sorata could reply, Colin turned around and prepared to leave. However, he turned around and spoke to them again.

"Please give the following message to Kamui Shirō on my behalf, Hidden Priestess of Ise", Colin spoke to Arashi in his serious voice of authority:

….I have no intention to bring chaos to the land of rising sun even during the incoming Battle of Kings…

….However, Chaos is still going to loomed-to-horizon and being released to the land from the old enemies….

….It is only the beginning of the wheel of fire; the dark age of destruction…..

….It is ultimately the will of people to determinate it is the time for ultimate destruction…..

….Or the beginning of the golden age of hope lives again during the twilight hours!

After leaving these words to Arashi and Sorata, Colin disappeared from the screen when Saika is still unconscious in his both arms; being held by Colin like a protective knight to his beloved princess!

At the same time, all the swords Colin left behind started to disappear in the form of countless light particles. Besides the swords started and ultimately disappeared, the body of those death magicians also disappeared in the form of light particles. Ultimately, there is not a single sword or death body left in the said place when everything seemed-to-be cleaned up; although magician who is sensitive to mana reaction or magic signature is still about to discover something unusual had been happened.

"It seemed that Colin is willing to help us to clean up the mess this time", Arashi spoke to Sorata.

"I believe that it is better for us to catch up, Arashi", Sorata replied. "I used to believe the Nameless Magician with the Sword of Destruction that able to wipe out the once most powerful family from House Aoki's previous generation is nothing more than a rumor. However, after meeting the said person today; I believe we better prepare for ourselves so that the worst possible situation is never going to become the reality and our incoming future!"

**\- SCENE CHANGE –**

Placing Saika on the bed in the First High School medical facility, Colin had inspected her condition before contacted the medical staffs for further assistance. In conclusion, Colin believe that Saika is too stubborn to learn when to give up; since the multiple time of magical offense directly to her mind was so close to destroy her life as a magician!

However…..

"….the ultimate choice of yours is desired to live as a human being with free will instead of a magician's life which had been planned ahead and arranged by others…"

Colin spoke to himself with the mysterious smile on his face when he used his BS ability to repair the damage to Saika; since it is questionable for the medical staffs are able to heal the said damage like it had never happened in the beginning with their current skills and technologies.

He held out his right hand and put his hand above the forehead of Saika when warm blue light particles appeared from nowhere. The gentle light last for a few moments before disappeared from his hand when Colin turned around; leaving the sleeping beauty resting peacefully by her own before handover her situation to the medical staffs from the First High School. Outside the medical room, Marie had been waiting for him and together; the Emperor of Swords and his royal knight princess made their way to the student council building where the "Big Three" of the First High School are currently located at.

"Please come in!"

After the approval from the student council president, Colin and Marie entered the conference room where Saegusa Mayumi, Watanabe Mari and Juumonji Katsuto are presented. Besides them there are other members of student council and Public Morals Committee included the only Course 2 student presented in the room: Shiba Tatsuya

"It is good to see you, Marie", Hattori Gyoubushoujyou Hanzou ( vice president of the student council ) gave his greeting to Marie who is standing next to Colin. Unfortunately, it seemed that he still never learnt his lesson from Shiba Tatsuya and chose to isolate the existence of Colin just because his status as a Course 2 student!

Shiba Miyuki narrowed her eyes because the treatment of Colin from Hattori made her remembered how his beloved elder brother is being mistreated during the previous incident!

Saegusa Mayumi also felt that it is never a suppose means for Hattori to treat Colin. However, it is too late to remind the vice president he had done something foolish again!

Olivia Aoki just looked at her elder brother and his guardian and believed to be love interest silently before Marie decided to take the action into her own hand!

**( BGM: You Are My King from Fate Zero OST )**

Marie S Valkyria turned to the direction where Colin is standing; she slightly stepped backward from her former position and bowed to His Majesty with a modern knight ceremony with her right hand placed in front of her!

Everyone in the conference room had been caught off surprise by the action from Marie; even the most calm and compose next heir of House Juumonji from the Ten Master Clans had focused on Marie before switching his attention to the person whose standing beside her.

A Course 1 student is willing to bow to a Course 2 student like a knight to her lord. It is something Hattori never could imagine before the said situation occurred before his own eyes!

A powerful magician, even still a high school student in her young age, who is able to aim and casted the multiple target spells to several Course 1 students at the same time without preparation period; is willing to serve her loyalty to the infamous Outcast of House Aoki, someone who is never able to use the house traditional magic like the others. It is something Olivia is never able to understand herself.

Unfortunately, the action of Marie is never an illusion to begin with. Furthermore, Olivia had the feeling that Marie is never alone to stand for her position from her previous statement!

For Juumonji Katsuto, the action from Marie had made one thing extremely clear so far: the person known as Colin Aoki is never what he seemed-to-be from the surface. The said situation is going to make him either a powerful ally or a deadly opponent when the time comes.

For Shiba Tatsuya, he did try to see through the information structure of Colin and Marie with his special ability of elemental sight; only discovered that some kinds of shields are protecting both of them from his scan. It is because these unseen shields had multiple layer structure and he had to eliminate them one by one before he could see through their body's information structure.

Unfortunately, these shields are also self-repairable and able to replace its loss layer during the regeneration process.

It is the first time for Tatsuya to see such protection from his used to know classmates; since it is the first time for him and his knight to fully deploy their hidden abilities in front of all the people inside the room!

A bitter smile appeared on Colin's face after Marie's action. Although her action today is going to alter the original plan and speed up the process, Colin clearly realize that using his cover character which related to House Aoki plus the tension between the Course 1 and Course 2 student in the First High School had become the major drawback of his plan.

In fact, he also realized that Marie had more than enough and no longer able to remain silence for the Course 1 students who insulted him in either direct or indirect ways during their time in here. In short, the action from the vice president of student council had done nothing but finally stepped over the border of Marie. Due to this, Marie is doing whatever action she believes is must be done at this said moment and for the best interest on his behalf! Furthermore, Colin knew better than no one her action is going to support by her sisters who will gather at the country later.

However, it is not the suitable time yet for the people around them; included his eternal rival from the long distance past and his younger sister in bloodline to realize what is his hidden but truth character.

It is still too early before the time of Great Gathering is loomed-to-horizon when the call of kings to their servants and followers are nothing more than the prelude; the prelude for the chronicles which is going to choose the ultimate fate of this world between the total destruction or the salvation when hope always live again!

Until the time comes, Colin had no intention to let anyone; especially his eternal rival who held the power of both destruction and creation at the same time, to learn anything more than he should have before the time comes. For this reason, he and Marie are now protected by multiple layers and numbers of Hedron Shield; the ultimate defense measure to protect themselves from the truth power of Shiba Tatsuya!

Hedron Shield is a gift of goodwill to one of the previous Sword Emperors from Golden Tribe after he selflessly assisted the said ancient tribe at the time it needed and answered nothing for return to his service.

It is believed that the said mysterious ancient tribe possesses the capabilities for interstellar travel, creation of multiple of worlds when connected these worlds through the mean of star ways. Being known as Guardian to many difference worlds and civilizations, the Golden Tribe is always seemed the younger races born from the worlds it created as its children. Once the younger races are able to look after themselves, the Golden Tribe would departure and continued its journey to the unseen destination during the endless odyssey through time and space.

Hedron Shield is currently the only counter measure for Shiba Tatsuya's Decomposition Magic. Unfortunately, only a few individuals are able to master the said ability under their own will when Colin had clearly showed Tatsuya a fact; his Decomposition is never final and absolute at least to him or other people who had the same abilities!

In order to change the aura inside the conference room, Colin started to report his finding to the people in front of him about the incident of Saika when she is almost taken away by unknown magicians by force!

"I believe that Saika is actually attacked by someone close to Alexander Von Ginhoshi when she believe that she is acted on his behalf; no matter the truth is Alexander is the one who gave the order or otherwise!"

"However, you said someone stepped in and prevented Saika from being taken away by those magicians", Watanabe Mari asked. "Who are those people?"

"One of them is a male magician in the age of a high school student who is specialized in thunder element magic and close quarter combat. His partner is a female magician also in the age of a high school student and is specialized in close quarter combat with her blade like CAD. Both of them wear the uniform of CLAMP Academy."

"CLAMP Academy, the independence magic education facilities rival to the national magic high schools in term of resources and teaching staffs to its students but out of the control from Ten Master Clans", Juumonji replied after he heard the statement from Colin. "Another existence which could be a match with CLAMP Academy is the mysterious Silver Crystal Academy located at the newly development Silver Crystal City under Project Silver Crystal."

Instead of just a simple education facility like the First High School or other High Schools in Japan, CLAMP Academy is actually an academy city when the city itself is created in order to support the daily operation of the said academy.

It is founded by the fabulously wealthy Imonoyama family and is overall run by Chairman Nokoru Imonoyama who had has practically limitless resources at his command. Assisted by his most truth worthy friends, Suoh Takamura and Akira Ijyuin, Nokoru ensured the CLAMP Academy is able to act independence from the intervene of Ten Master Clans or any unwelcome hidden powers under the water.

Due to this, it is believe that the academy city is protected by multiple layers of powerful counter magic barriers; these barriers are able to protect the academy city from the even most devastating offense magic casted by the strategic magicians.

However, what made the CLAMP Academy and Imonoyama family a forbidden opponent to the ten Master Clans is because the said academy itself is also the base of operation to current Executor of God and his Heaven and Terra Guardians. Due to this, besides the official battalion consist of magicians and non-magic users from the academy and Imonoyama family; all the ancient magicians around the country ( included those under the assistance houses and hundred families ) have to be put into the said equation.

It is because every magician under the ancient magic structure had to answer his summon when the time comes; since the title Executor of God means the actual ruler of all the ancient magicians in the country!

In short, whoever organization had the hostile intention to CLAMP Academy or Imonoyama family made itself the enemy of Executor of God and his Heaven and Terra Guardians; plus all the ancient magicians in this country.

It is also believe that some of the members from Heaven and Terra Guardians, including the Executor of God himself, are able to create large scale magical barriers, aka Sealed Area or Sealed Sector, to protect anything within their ranges from their opponent's magic offense. Although the said barriers are never indestructible, they are capable to withstand heavy punishment before the said barriers lost their function and disappeared.

Suoh Takamura is the of Head Secretary of Nokoru's secretary team when he is a martial arts expert, with a 3rd dan blackbelt in Karate, Judo, Aikido, Kendo (he would have gone higher, but he ran out of competition) and good in kyūdō. He is also the descendant of a Japanese ninja clan, and has sworn to protect Nokoru through anything. Takamura is also responsible for making sure the chairman does all of his paperwork on time. Furthermore, he is also in charge of the defense of CLAMP Academy and all its security and military forces on behalf of Nokoru.

Akira Ijyuin is the Head Treasurer of Nokoru's Treasurer Team. He is also a first-class chef, a trait he inherited from his father. He is also responsible for the CLAMP Academy internal and external affair on behalf of Nokoru.

( Unknown to outsiders, he lives with his two mothers and has also inherited his father's legacy as the notorious thief 20 Masks ).

For the Silver Crystal Academy located at the newly development Silver Crystal City, the academy and the city surrounded itself are the ultimate result from Project Silver Crystal. Compare to CLAMP Academy, Silver Crystal Academy is even more mysterious to the government or Ten Master Clans because the entire project is acting on its own almost without any support at all. It is because unlike the completion of CLAMP Academy through the years of construction, the city of Silver Crystal Academy is introduced to the public shortly after the World War III when its previous location is one of the worst places to live in the soil of Japan during the darkness hour!

However, just within a single night the said place of nightmare and hell for living is gone. Instead, it is replaced by the newly appeared Silver Crystal City which under the ruling of authority from Silver Crystal Academy. Everything in the city or from the academy are already in their places when they appeared from a brighten light during the darkness hour! In fact, it is considered to be a miracle of truth magic from the point of view for those few individuals who are able to learn the unspeakable truth!

Due to this, the Silver Crystal City is actually a special administration zone in the country when its leaderships are being entrusted into two persons: namely Chairman Endymion and Lady Serenity; although the said names are never their truth characters to begin with.

In fact, their real identities are considered to be the most classified information within the said academy city; it is because during the darkness hours when all hope seemed-to-be lost; it is the mysterious magical power from Lady Serenity came to save the day when Chairman Endymion and their guardians protected the people from the mysterious enemies that never seemed before!

Due to this, their identities ( included their guardians ) are well hidden from the public because of the great powers from them.

Besides Chairman Endymion who ran the city when Lady Serenity ran the academy, their guardians with hidden identities also responsible for difference duties and fields in both the city and academy. Among them, the inter guardians known as Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus worked directly under Lady Serenity inside the academy when outer guardian like Uranus, Neptune and Pluto worked outside the academy. Meanwhile, outer guardian Saturn worked directly under Lady Serenity as her personal assistant, contact person and representative to allies of Endymion and Serenity.

Besides the mysterious guardians being named by the planets within Solar System, the four Head Knights acted on half of Chairman Endymion are responsible for the daily operation of the said city; from range of security, medical and other citizen services which kept the city running 24 hours a day and 365 days a year!

Furthermore, compare to CLAMP Academy which deployed more standard weapons in its security forces; the Silver Crystal Academy City Security Forces deployed far more advanced weapons from the current technologies. It is also believe that the said armed and security force is actually deploying similar weapons to the Order of Mirage Knight liked air warships and Elemental Guardians.

"Magicians in CLAMP Academy uniform, one of them is specialized in thunder element magic and close quarter combat when the other is specialized in close quarter combat with her blade like CAD", Ichihara Suzune ( aka Rin-chan ) spoke to the Olivia from her position. "Any idea for the magician's identities that Colin is talking about in here?"

In fact, the only reason for Olivia to enroll the First High School in the first place instead of the CLAMP Academy is because of the exchange program between the two academies. Furthermore, Olivia is being assigned as the liaison between the two academies under the direct order from Kamui Shirō the Executor of God; although he never explain the hidden reason for her to be selected for this mission.

"According to my knowledge, I believe we are talking about Sorata Arisugawa, the strongest Guardian from Shingon Buddhist monks of Mount Kōya in these generations, and Arashi Kishū, the Hidden Priestess of Ise Temple", Olivia replied in her compose voice.

"In short, those magicians found themselves face to face with the Heaven and Terra Guardian at the wrong time at the wrong place", Suzune spoke to the others. "Instead of one, they ran into two of them at the same time; how fortunate are they?!"

"I believe that there is some quite interesting rumor between them, am I right", Mayumi took her interest and spoke to Olivia again.

"I have no idea, since it is something personal", Olivia replied. It is because it is the personal affair between Sorata and Arashi when she had no intention to let others to learn more about their relationship than their supposed to.

"However, Ladies and Gentlemen in here", Colin spoke to all the people ahead of him. "I would like to ask what is the ultimate decision from the Student Council to handle the incident for Saika S Farnese as long as she is a student from the First High School and under its protection?!"

"Colin is right", A-chan …. Nakajou Azusa; also known as "Device-taku" and one of the secretaries in the student council showed her support to the statement from Colin. "President, what are you going to do about the incident of Saika?!"

"The question is what are we going to do about her", Mayumi showed the mysterious smile on her face which represented her status as the eldest daughter of House Saegusa from the Ten Master Clans and looked at all the people inside the room. "To ensure the ultimate result is going to be the best interest to us as well as to her personally!"

**\- SCENE CHANGE –**

A few days after Saika is physically well enough to release from the medical facilities after her treatment, she is summoned by the student council president and found herself inside her office. Besides her and the members of student council, Saika found that Watanabe Mari, Juumonji Katsuto and Shiba Tatsuya are also presented in the room. Behind her is where Colin, Marie, Hakura, Umi and Fuu are standing at the said moment. For unknown reason, Marie, Hakura, Umi and Fuu are standing slightly behind Colin.

"Saika S Farnese, I would like you to officially enroll the student council as one of its secretaries under the name of its president", Mayumi spoke to Saika in her business tone. "Unfortunately, you don't have the option to turn down my offer in here. It is because we believe that it is the best course of action from all of us as well as to your after the previous incident a few days ago!"

"I have to say thank you for the offer of yours but it is impossible for me to accept especially under my current condition", Saika slightly shake her head when her bitter smile showed on her face. "It is my personal affair and I have no intention to further involve more people to the said incident."

"Even it means to put yourself in a hard way when there are always other option available?"

Everyone is caught in surprise when Colin is the one who questioned the resolve from Saika.

"I have prepared myself to walk upon the path I have been chosen", Saika turned around and replied to Colin. "I have no regret to it no matter what is the ultimate outcome!"

"I have to say you are still too native for the statement of yours", Colin suddenly hardened his tone and revealed the mysterious smile on his face. He looked directly to Saika when their eyes met with each other. "Maybe time is the only element; to teach you the price you have to pay for your stubborn resolve!"

To Marie, his statement showed that Colin somehow care about the foreseeable incoming of Saika. It is because the said ultimate fate of Saika is not going to end well if nothing is done to change her future!

To Olivia, his statement showed that Colin is no longer the once care and gentle elder brother she used to know from the past. Instead, he had become someone else; someone used to hold the authority like Kamui Shirō when he no longer hided his truth aura when he spoke to Saika.

To Tatsuya, his statement showed that Colin is never he seemed-to-be when Marie revealed her actual relation with him. He could see those unknown shields appeared and surrounded Colin and Marie at this moment but unlike a few days ago, Shiba clearly realized that Colin is ready to react this time if he is trying to do anything …. aggressive!

"Unfortunately, it is no longer an option for you to turn down our offer", Mayumi replied when Saika turned to face the student council again. "Besides the role of First High School student council president, I am also the eldest daughter of House Saegusa from the Ten Master Clans; the organization that govern all the modern magicians in this country. In fact, the said position entrusted the responsible to safeguard the wellbeing of this country! Fortunately, this time those magicians after you had found themselves facing the Heaven and Terra Guardian but what about next time? Do you believe that fortune is always on your side when people have nothing to do with you is forced to involve in the said incidents?!" 

"…..", Saika is totally caught in surprise from the statement of Mayumi but the said president is not finished yet!

"In short, I have no intention to leave you as an easy target to those magicians as long as you are under the protection of the First High School; since I believe that it is never the best course of your action to return to House Farnese at this moment! Due to this, started from this moment you are one of the secretaries like A-chan, Miyuki and Olivia here!"

Before Saika could further counter her assignment from Mayumi, the president spoke to Hakaru, Umi and Fuu.

"Hakaru, Umi and Fuu, I am here to request all three of you to join the student council as its assistants under the name of its president", Mayumi looked at three of them before further continued her statement. "Unlike most of the Course 1 students in the first year, the three of you never looked down to Course 2 students but instead; treated them with respect with no difference and I would like to see the wind of change blow in the First High School before my graduation!"

Like Saika, the President turned Empress Mayumi spoke to Marie before Hakaru, Umi and Fuu could react.

"Marie, you explained the reason for you to turn down our offer to enroll the student council is because it never fulfill the suppose purpose since the beginning", Mayumi continued. "However, I still want you to enroll the student council as a liaison between us, Colin and his allies; since an incoming storm of destruction is going to appear in here and I desired to protect this place and the students in here with anything I got, even with my own life!"

"Just wait a moment, Mayumi", Mari asked her best friends in surprise when Mayumi left her seat and stood at the center of the office. "What are you saying? It can't be ….. "

Before Mari could finish her statement, Mayumi stopped in front of Saika and Colin when a circle of brighten light appeared on the ground. Countless of light particles surrounded her when the CAD on her right arm activated. Mayumi opened her eyes again and spoke to the others. However, that fact clearly showed that she is no longer her usual self anymore; at least at this moment!

"From the long and forgotten distance past through time and space, the decision battle of the two kings is finally come to an end."

"However, the said ending is only the beginning when the gathering of kings loomed-to-horizon!"

"Followed by the gathering of kings the illusion of false peace is going to tear apart by the real war when the throne is going to reveal itself to those who are able to claim it as its rightful owner!"

"Once the throne is being reset, all the rules and systems that used to exist are going to disappear like they never existed in the first place; same as those once related to the said rules or systems!"

"The throne holds the hidden truth of this world but it is up to its rightful owner to decide the ultimate fate of all lives …. "

Before Mayumi could finish her statement, the light started to disappear when she fell to the ground. Immediately, Mari rushed to her friend when Saika stepped ahead and caught the president. Mayumi opened her eyes and found that she is being held by Saika when Mari is looking at her. Behind Mari, Colin and others are gathering around her.

"Just a little more …. I can…", Mayumi spoke to no one but her statement is intervened by Mari.

"It is more than enough, Mayumi", Mari held the shoulder of her best friend tightly. "Don't you know it is going to shorten the life of yours if you are going too far?"

"What is actually happening to president", Hattori asked when he still never recovered himself from the previous unusual status of Mayumi.

"Magic of Grand Prophecy, so it is the hidden…or I should say the truth BS of yours, Lady Saegusa", Colin spoke to others when he treated and looked at Mayumi seriously. "A miracle of truth magic which can become reality as long as the caster is willing to pay for the price; the life force of the caster herself!"

Everyone, included Tatsuya and Katsuto, are totally caught in surprise when Mayumi had admitted that there is no mistake from Colin's statement with the bitter smile on her face.

"Why…..Why you have to do this?" Mari asked. "You promise me you never casted such curse spells in the rest of your life time?!"

"I have kept it for myself alone for a while but I start to have nightmare since the beginning of this year", Mayumi spoke to all the people around her. "At first, I saw the First High School is being burned to the ground when everyone….Mari…Hattori…. Rin-chan…. A-chan…. Katsuto….everyone is death!"

"However, the dream started to chance when I used the prophecy spells in order to find a way to change the possible incoming future; people suppose never appeared in the First High School are gathering in here", Mayumi looked at the face of Tatsuya, followed by Miyuki. "Although the First High School is never able to survive from the fate of destruction, everyone is able to survive from the wheel of fire….."

"In short, you believe that as long as you can gather those people which suppose never appeared in the First High School, you can at least alter the incoming future and protect its people from their ultimate fate", Colin narrowed his eyes and spoke to Mayumi. "Even it means to sacrifice your own life so that others can be saved…."

"Colin. That's enough", Mari is shouted to him in order to stop what he is going to say. "No one needed the further comment of yours!"

Marie immediately moved forward but her action is stopped by Colin when he raised his right hand.

"Besides the Magic of Grand Prophecy, she is able to get the prophecy from the dream as an bonus", Colin spoke to himself silently. "It seemed that you are more resourceful than I even expect, Lady Saegusa; the most powerful mage from House Saegusa among these generation!"

On the other hand, Colin believe that the ( small and cute ) physical form of Mayumi is most likely for the price of exchange such abilities; although the said price had less negative effect to her when compare to most of the strategy class magicians existed!

"President, is it the same reason for us to enroll to the student council", Umi asked on behalf of Hakura and Fuu.

"I only realized a few people from my dream", Mayumi tried her best to get up under the assistance from Mari and Saika. "In fact, the truth is I want to at least reduce the rift between the Couse 1 and Course 2 students and I would like to gather more allies in order to make my wish become reality. Furthermore, the three of you are among the candidates that I planned to gather in order to create an ultimate defense for the First High School if the future in my dream had become reality."

"Am I appeared in your dream as well", Saika asked when she is still holding the president's right arm when Mari is holding the left arm of Mayumi.

"I did see someone similar to you but I cannot ensure she is actually you or otherwise, Saika", Mayumi replied when she looked at Marie who is standing behind Colin. "I can clearly saw your face but not those besides you. However, I see a number of people fighting besides you when similar to you; they followed the path their king walked upon…"

Marie looked at Colin before looked at Mayumi again; since it is never something she could make the decision by her own.

"In short, what Mayumi want to say is that she is officially request the support from the Knight…or should I officially addressed you as the title of King of the Swords; leader of the Four Sages of Europa among the Crimson Princess of Destruction, Maiden of Blessing Wind and the Arch-Valkyrie", Katsuto spoke to Colin who had hidden his truth character when he enrolled the First High School. "As the heir of House Juumonji from the Ten Master Clans, I trusted her judgment and will give my full support to her in order to protect the wellbeing of the First High School and all of its students!"

Four Sages of Europa, the legendary magicians which put the once war tear apart Europe Continent back to a better place of peace and unity through their political maneuver and mighty magic powers during military operations. Although their name is never on the official list of Thirteen Apostles, the most powerful strategic class magicians in the world, no one is foolish enough to stand on their wrong sides as long as these individuals never had a death wish!

Crimson Princess of Destruction, the name of absolute power of aggression and destruction, ruled the multiple fronts of battlefields under her own will as she seemed fit. Her grand strategic class magic, the Bloody Crimson Plasma Firestorm, ended the status of chaos in Europe Continent once and for all during the final decision battle in the said continent. The said forbidden spell of absolute destruction left nothing but absolute fear and terror to those few individuals whose are fortunately enough to survive from the war.

Maiden of Blessing Wind, the name of absolute power of defense and protection, protected those without power when someone prays for salvation. Although her acts are less aggressive when compare to the Crimson Princess of Destruction and usually focused on her role of protection among the four sages, she is also a powerful mage in her own term and is able to cast strategic class spells if the situation is required her to do so.

Arch-Valkyrie is leader of the other Maidens of War. Each Valkyrie under her command is classified as tactical class magician and is able to dominate the entire battlefield by her own will. For allies or companions, the name of Valkyries means the hope of salvation. Otherwise, their names mean the ultimate fate of destruction to their opponents!

Last but no least is the actual leader of the four sages the King of Swords, previously known as the Knight of Swords; the magician of no border restriction before his status had been publicly revealed among the Four Sages of Europa and the Valkyries during the end of previous Europe Continent Chronicles. For those who had witnessed the aftermath battlefield before the mysterious combat magician disappeared like he never existed from the beginning, there is only one thing left within the said war zone; the countless number of swords and other melee weapons in the range of crimson field! He is also known as Archer as his nickname because of capable to use long bow and other melee weapons as projective weapons shooting at his opponents. His most famous spell is the Rain of Swords when countless of melee weapons appeared from nowhere and shot to his opponents like a heavy rain fall!

Colin's eyes narrowed after Katsuto completed his statement. As the next heir of House Juumonji, Katsuto never lost his touch to all the available intelligence from the world of magician and started to investigate the background of Colin where he enrolled the First High School under the first name of Aoki. It is because the first name of Aoki is never something the Ten Master Clans could look upon lightly; especially after the said night when the entire leadership structure had been forced to change.

Change as a result after the great destruction caused by a single magician!

Even the House Aoki tried to hide the truth under the water, the follow up incidents occurred at USNA and Europe Continent never changed the fact which a new strategic class magician had introduce himself to the world when he never walk upon the path like anyone had walked upon before. After the previous incident when Marie revealed her actual relation with Colin, either Mayumi of Katsuto himself had made the move of further investigation of Colin's background. As a result, Colin's hidden character finally is able to reveal to them before the meeting today.

Colin Aoki, currently known as Colin Z Bertram, leader of Four Sages of Europa when there is no border limit or restriction to the said magicians and their followers. Being well-known as the Knight of Zero among the magicians, Colin had more than enough authority to change the future in the Europe Continent either in political or military means!

A shocking news to most of the members from House Aoki and even the Ten Master Clans when the once infamous Outcast of House Aoki had become one of the most powerful and dangerous magicians in the world when his name is either blessed by his companions and allies or cursed by his enemies and opponents!

Unfortunately, Katsuto and Mayumi still had no idea about the hidden truth character of Colin at this moment; at least not until the Gathering of Kings in the soil of rising sun when the said incident occurred later before the time comes!

"In exchange for the said alliance to become effective started from this moment, I formally requested a formal agreement from the Lady Saegusa Mayumi and Sir Juumonji Katsuto", Colin replied in his formal voice of authority to Katsuto and Mayumi. It is because there is no more reason to lay low and remain silence after both of them had at least realized part of his truth background.

No longer cared about the shocking reaction from his younger sister and others, Colin continued his statement.

"In return for our assistance, I requested fully cooperation and support from both of you during the time I am staying in this country; as long as the requests are logical and reasonable for both of you to accept!"

Instead of a formal request, his statement is actually means final and nowhere of further negotiation!

In short, take my offer at once or leave it; but there is no way for a second chance!

As the next heiress and heir of House Saegusa and House Juumonji, Mayumi and Katsuto clearly realized that standing in front of them is another hidden strategy class magician and had to response with suitable means; even Colin seemed-to-be the same age as both of them!

"As the next heiress of House Saegusa, you have my oath that my family and I will fulfill the said promise as long as we are allies to each other", Mayumi stood on her own in front of Colin without the aid of Saika and Mari. "I asked for nothing but the survival of students in here when the time comes!"

"As the next heir of House Juumonji, you have my oath that my family and I will fulfill the said promise as long as we are allies to each other like Mayumi and House Saegusa" Katsuto replied after the statement from Mayumi. "I am also looked forward to see the truth strength of yours when the time comes; the King of Swords."

"I need to make one thing clear ahead, I have no interested for forming any alliance with the current House Saegusa or House Juumonji in the beginning", Colin replied in his voice of authority when Marie bowed to Mayumi and Katsuto in her knight ceremony. "I am only interested for forming an alliance with the future House Saegusa or House Juumonji under your leadership!"

Colin looked at the people in the student council president office when everyone had difference reactions from their own; started from:

Hattori who never recovered from the total shocking news that the Course 2 student in front of him is actually one of the most dangerous magicians existed in the world!

Olivia who had no idea what her elder brother had become anymore, since he left his family long time ago.

Miyuki who is also shocked by the news when someone able to rival the power of her beloved elder brother is actually so close to both of them but either of them never realized the said fact until a few days ago!

Mari, however, is actually planning to add Colin and Marie to the member list of Public Morals Committee. It is because it is an extremely rare chance for two overpowered magicians existed in the First High School at the same time; although she already had Tatsuya under her command when Colin and Marie are going to leave the First High School as long as they had accomplished whatever their missions in here!

For Tatsuya, he found that whenever Colin looked at him is longer the same as before. It is no longer the aura between students but instead; the aura between warriors in the battlefield. Furthermore, Colin had no intention to hide such aura when the Hedron Shields are surrounded himself; although the shields could only saw by Tatsuya and felt by Miyuki!

Before Mayumi and Katsuto could reply to the statement from Colin, he looked at the direction of Tatsuya and spoke to him when he no longer hidden his truth aura.

"Shiba Tatsuya …. I believe that I should continue addressed you under this name until the time comes", Colin continued his statement when narrowed his eyes. "Let me ask you a question; what are you going to do if the incoming future is going to destroy everything you holds dear? Are you going to let the said incidents happened and take away everything from you? Or make your move ahead in order to eliminate the said incidents before they even have a chance to loomed-to-horizon?!"

NEXT CHAPTER: PHASE 02 – Rule the Battlefield

….for those damn to aim their weapons to Your Majesty should guilty for the millennium death…


End file.
